Ichigo's Afterlife
by shinigami-shane
Summary: Ichigo Dies and goes to soul society and makes some not insignificant changes. Please review I am currently attending university so there may be gaps between updates. Sorry for the inconveniance. On Hiatus until Revival of Neliel is completed.
1. Death of a Shinigami

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Synopsis: Ichigo dies.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

Characters

ShinigamiArrancarHuman

IchigoNeliel Tu OderschvankUryuu Ishida RukiaOrihime Inue RenjiSado Yasutora UraharaTatsuki Arisawa Urahara's AssistantJinta Ururu _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo Dies

I'm dead...

2 hours earlier "Ichigo there's a hollow reported at the park"  
Ichigo reaches for the toy that holds kon's mod soul pill, takes it out and puts it in his mouth.  
Ichigo and Rukia then leave through his window and shunpo to the park.

The hollow that was reported was an arrancar, an espada. It was Neliel Tu Oderschvank.  
Nel's appearance shocked the pair of shinigami as the clothes that she was wearing were real world clothes. To say that the pair of shinigami were shocked would be an understatement,  
Ichigo stammered "N-N-Nel-ll... what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nell replied Ichigo... why are you here?"

"Ichigo said I just asked you that dammit."

Nell said "Well I was just bored and wanted to see how you were doing so I opened a garganta to the Urahara store and asked for the gigai that he made for me when I came to visit."

"If that is the gigai that Urahara gave you then why did soul society notice you?"

"Well you'd have to ask Urahara about that I think."

Ichigo sighs and says "Come on then lets go."

15 minutes later

The Urahara store is closed and Ichigo is yelling at the top of his voice "URAHARA, URAHARA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU". Nell lays a restraining hand on his shoulder and says soothingly "That's going to get us absolutely nowhere now then is it?" Ichigo replies "I suppose not..." Ichigo then suddenly smiles.  
Rukia thinks to herself *Oh no another hare-brained idea.* Ichigo continues saying "I've got an idea that might work" Nell brights up instantly and says "What is it?" ichigo looking incredibly serious says "Well, we could throw our reiatsu around... that might make him take notice." Nell says "Okay lets do it." Rukia thinks *I knew it*. Rukia sensed Ichigo and Nell about to 'throw their not inconsiderable reiatsu around' and shouted "STOP YOU FOOLS". Ichigo and Nell stop and turn towards her and at the same time ask "Why?" Rukia replies "For one thing there are people around that could get seriously hurt by what you're suggesting; and secondly even if soul society has noticed Nell there has been no-one sent after her yet. I think we would all like it to stay that way, don't you? 'Throwing around reiatsu' especially Nells will make soul society think there is a threat and will send captain and vice captain level shinigami, I don't suppose you forget what fighting a captain is like do you?" Ichigo deflated says "No I don't... although I have been getting bored lately". Rukia and Nell simultaneously say in loud voices "Ichigo..." Ichigo waves his hands in the air claiming "that it was merely a joke". Rukia and Nell sigh in relief.

"Well, well, well, what have we here..." comes a voice from the Urahara store.

The two Shinigami and the Arrancar jump at the sound of the voice and turn around, the two shinigami drawing their swords and nell reaching to where hers would normally be only to be astounded by the fact that it was in fact urahara.

Ichigo suddenly collapses on the ground and blacks out whilst trying to find out what was happening.  
soul society"

30 minutes later

Ichigo wakes up sees Urahara grabs him by the lapels and says "what the hell did you do this time you damn halfwit"  
Urahara replies in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude "Kurosaki-san you're awake." Ichigo replies in a gruff tone "well isn't that bloody obvious, now why did i black out?" Urahara says "now calm down this time it really isn't my fault..." Ichigo rather aggresively inquires "What do you mean THIS time?" Urahara says "oh you know that whole hougyhoku incident." Ichigo says flatly "Oh that". Urahara goes on to request a few minutes to make some phone calls.

Urahara is on the phone to Isshin Kurosaki.

"So Kurosaki-san is Ichigo's body all right?"

"Not exactly, that womanizer Kon was in his body..."

Urahara thinks *Oh boy I'm in for it now*

Isshin continues "... and apparently some woman he hit on took offense and drove her car right into him and decided one time wasn't enough."

Urahara complains "Oh thats just great now then isn't it"

Isshin is insulted by what Urahara has said and asks Urahara "What did you meant by that?"

Urahara explains in an apologetic voice "Sorry, it's just that your son is here now and is looking to blame me for his blacking out about half an hour ago."

Isshin states that Urahara should have known what that meant without calling him. Urahara defends himself stating "I did think that that could be the only reason that a substitute shinigami would black out for, without there being anything wrong. I just wanted to be sure before telling you're son."

"All right then see you soon."

Urahara goes to the room under the store that everyone was in at the moment and went up to the crowd that consisted of: Ichigo,  
Sado, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Rukia, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Renji, Urahara's assistant, Jinta and Ururu, and said "After making a few calls I have discovered the reason that Ichigo blacked out..." The assembled humans, shinigami, and arrancar looked at Urahara expectantly. Urahara continued saying "...Ichigo's body died..." there were stunned looks on the gatherings faces.  
Urahara continued "apparantly kon hit on some girl and she didn't like it, so she ran over him in her car, multiple times."

Ichigo fatalistically asks "I'm dead?"


	2. Ichigo goes to soul society

author:shane1594 date:19.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

Isshin Kurosaki _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo Goes to Soul Society

Ishida turned towards Rukia and said "I thought that you said that when you die you lose all memories of the life that you lived."

Rukia replied "yes that's true."

Urahara interrutped the conversation between the two by clearing his throat. "I may be able to shed some light on that little predicament,..." Everyone in the basement other than Urahara's assistant made expressions of and confusion about Urahara's remark. Urahara continued "... now as I was saying, the reason that a shinigami (in this case Ichigo) retains his/her memories after death is that they were death god form at the time of their body's death."

Ichigo at this point although still shellshocked turned to Urahara and asked him "what happens now you damn halfwit."

Renji at this point pulls at the sleeve of Ichigo's Shinigami robe and says "You better watch what you say around Urahara, he was the captain of the twelfth squad after all."

Ichigo replies in a huff "You just proved my point..." Everyone is suddenly looking at Ichigo questioningly.  
Ichigo continues "Well what SANE person would leave that creep Mayuri as Captain of the development bureau"  
Renji says "well I hate to admit it but he really does have a point there."

"That's beside the point. Anyway, we need to focus on what we are going to do about Icigo's dilemma."

"That should be obvious Kisuke..." Everyone looks towards where the voice came from to see Yoroichi walking towards the group.

"And what would that be Yoroichi san?"

"He should join the squads."

"Well about that..." Every person gathered looked accusingly at Urahara. "Kisuke... what did you do, THIS TIME"

"Well you see, due to some business partners of mine acting suspiciously the 13 Protection Squads' Commander decided to shut down all the active Senkai Gates..."

Ichigo interupts Urahara saying "Wait just a minute, you just said the 'active senkai gates', does that mean there are dormant ones as well?" Urahara replies "Astute as always Kurosaki-san, as a matter of fact the man who can tell you the most about the one that you are going to have to use has just arrived." Every person that was gathered that had their eyes focused on Urahara turned around and jumped at the fact that Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuuken Ishida were standing behind them. Ichigo was the first to react by kicking his father back about twenty metres, And shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE OLD MAN".

Nell ran to Ichigo's side put a hand on his shoulder and wispered "Look what he is wearing darling". At this point Ichigo notices that his father is wearing the same shinigami robes that he, Rukia and Renji were wearing.  
When Ichigo realized this he got a berserkers smirk on his face and reached a hand over his shoulder to grab Zangetsu when Nell kissed him, bringing him back to his senses. Urahara clears his throat causing Nell and Ichigo to blush as well as attract their attention and said "Well now that that is out of the way shall we get back to the dormant gates?" Everyone in the room except Nell, Ichigo, Yoroichi(who had a lecherous smile on her face) and Isshin pleaded "Yes please go on!!!"

"Very well then. Quite some time ago there were more than four noble families." Urahara's statement shocked every single person in the room with the exception of Yoroichi, Isshin and Ryuuken. "There were in actual fact six..." Rukia felt that she had to interrupt asking the question that was foremost in Renji and her own mind "If there were six why is there no record of the other two houses?" Urahara said "The Central 46 had some issues with the other two. One of them was rejected from soul society and sent to the real world. That family had their Senkai gate deactivated; however as I was about to say before I was interrupted the one that Ichigo shall be using belongs to the other family..." Renji cut Urahara off asking "What happened with the other family?" Urahara sighed and said "If you hadn't interrupted me I would have gotten to that. Anyway as I was saying; the other family's heir somehow fell in love with someone from the real world and so left soul society voluntarily." Rukia had to prompt Urahara to answer her original question. Urahara said "Ah yes, yes, im getting to it. The reason that there is no record is because of the fact that the central 46 didn't want any proof of their commands being disobeyed. Anyway,  
if there are no more inquiries I'd like to get on... What is it Uryuu." "Well this may seem a pointless question but if the central 46 removed every record of these two families then wouldn't they have shut down their senkai gate as well?" "A yes well you see I have good information from a reliable source that there exists gates that their family had set up outside of their villa" Urahara said. Ryuuken asked "What exactly are these 'reliable sources'?" Isshin who has remained silent up till now answers Ryuuken's question by saying "His source is me"  
Ryuuken raises an eyebrow and then whispers to his son and Orihime "NOT as reliable a source as he claimed after all now then, is it?" Ichigo exclaims "Finally someone who agrees with me." Isshin curls up into a ball crying about how his son hates him, and praying to his dead wife.

Isshin suddenly stops gets up and tells Urahara to continue with the explanation. Urahara goes on "Anyway, the last Noble family's name was Kurosaki." It takes a while to settle into everyones mind that Ichigo was part of a noble family. The first to escape the shock induced stupor was nell who said "Ichigo your a noble" then promptly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's back and proceded to stick her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo's hands found themselves travelling towards Nells sexy ass, grabbed her ass roughly, Nell moaned into Ichigo's mouth and then simultaneously they both realized where they were and stopped their actions immediately. Uryuu says "You know, we could leave if you'd like some time to yourselves." Ichigo replies embarrassed "no, no, we're fine... Right Nell?" "Yes quite all right"  
she stammered in a high pitched voice.

Ichigo is the first to get back to the issue at hand saying "All right then old man, how do we get to this gate?"

Isshin replied "The same way that Rukia took you to soul society when you went to rescue Lurichiyo"

Rukia said "But Isshin-sama Ichigo can't access the gate that you are talkig about, as you need to have at least seen the gate that you are going to exit out of at least once."

"That's why I'm going with you, this time." Isshin consoled Rukia.

"But how could you, I would have assumed that the central 46 would have had mayuri program all gates to recognize your reiatsu."

"The twelfth squad can only upload new data into gates that are on the recorded network. My family didn't tell soul society about the other Kurosaki gates in case a situation arose that needed all of the known gates to be shut down."

Standing up Ichigo said "Okay, okay, enough with the explanations already. Are you ready to go or not old man?"

"Yes"

"Well then, what are we waiting around here for?"

"Okay let's be off."

"Renji, Rukia are you coming with us or hiding out at the Urahara shop?"

Rukia replied "No were gonna stay here keep up the act and buy you some time. We'll also be able to take up resident shinigami duties as well... isn't that right Renji."

"Oh, uh, yeah right."

Isshin drew his sword thrust it into the air and a portal leading to soul society opened up; Ichigo and Isshin entered it and then the door closed after them.

After Ichigo and Isshin left Nell opened a garganta, said bye to the gathering and turned to leave when Urahara said "Where does that lead Nell?"

Nell scratched the side of her head, laughed sheepishly and stepped through it. 


	3. ichigo's sojurn

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and his father exited the portal from the Urahara store.

"Hey old man,..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"... where exactly are we?"

"Well you know this was done in secret right?"

"Ye-e-eah-h, what of it."

"Well, you see, it's like this, we..."

Ichigo grumbled "Spit it out already. Jeez, I just die and now my old man doesn't know where he's going."

"That's not it at all, you see we had to make the gate in part of the realm that Seireitei doesn't know about..."

"Why don't I like the sounds of this?"

"Will you just let me finish already? Yes. Good. Now as to why you don't realise where you are. It is as I said we needed to make the gate somewhere Seireitei didn't know about, so we made it overseas from Seireitei"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

Isshin said in a flat voice "Uh, Ichigo" and started waving his left hand in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo shakes his head to come out of the stupor that his father had caused.

"O-o-kay then, so how do I get to seireitei then if were on the other side of the realm?"

Isshin scratched the side of his head and said "Son I'm sure you'll find a way, now then, if that's all then I'll be off. Bye" and walked off back into the cave

It took a while for what his father had said to sink in but when Ichigo realised his dad said he didn't know where to go he said "That damn fool. They say: Let's send him to soul society; Great idea only problem is all the gates are shut down. Then the bastards get the bright idea to use an abandoned gate on the other side of the entire realm;  
There's another problem with that though isn't there; The person who took me here doesn't know how to get to soul society. So here I am alone looking for some way to get to god damned soul society with no idea where to start looking..."

In the middle of Ichigo's ramblings he hears something behind him, turns around just in time to se a garganta closing.  
Ichigo reaches for his sword, when suddenly he saw Nell dressed in her normal arrancar uniform.

"...Hey babe, do you want to go..." suddenly Ichigo realises what he is saying and stops looks up to see Nell looking crimson, and says "oh, my god, sorry, I don't know what just happened."

Nell says "No, no it's all right honey, as a matter of fact I'd like to get on my kne..." She suddenly stops, puts her hands over her mouth and says "Oh my god, Uh we better get out of here... Right now."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. Can you open a garganta from here?"

"Sure thing where do you want to go?"

"I think we should probably go to soul socity via Hueco Mundo; I have something there that I think i might need. Besides we don't know what will happen if you try to use a garganta from here directly to soul society"

"Okay, you might need your mask to transverse this garganta though."

"Why? When we went to Hueco Mundo before I didn't need it."

"Yeah, but Urahara had set that garganta up for shinigami and human usage. This one won't be and I don't know if a regular shinigami could handle the pressure of a true garganta."

"Okay then here goes."

Ichigo raises his left hand to the top of his face and draws forth his mask; Then Neliel reached a hand into the air and opened up the garganta that they would use to traverse to Hueco Mundo. Nell and Ichigo enter into the garganta and almost instantly appeared in Nell's quarters. Ichigo doesn't release the hollow transformation claiming that it takes a lot of energy to draw out and release the transformation.

Nell asked Ichigo "So what was it that you need?"

Ichigo replied "You know that package I left here last time I came to visit?"

"Yes what of it?"

"You wouldn't know where it is right now would you?"

"Yes"

"Could you please get it for me."

"Sure thing" Nell then walks over to a painting of Karakura Town, takes it off the wall, to reveal a keypad. Nell enters the code and then a trap door opens where Ichigo is standing. Ichigo falls down the hole that opened up under him; When Ichigo could get back up he said to Neliel who had had time to get down to him and was bent over peering into his face from about two inches away. "Just like old times, huh Nell."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that; anyway let's see about getting that package." Nell start moving away from Ichigo and starts to say "Now if I remember correctly it should be over here." Then everything went black. 


	4. Ichigo awakens

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo wakes up to see every one standing a little distance over to the left of him in the training hall under Urahara's store. Ichigo then gets up and walks over to them. For some reason they did not realise that he was approaching so he kept quiet and listened in on their conversation ...

Urahara said "The only explanation is that Ichigo is dead"

Nell unsurely said to Urahara "Dead,... but how?" Nell indicated Rukia "We were both with him the whole time."

"Well, let me rephrase that then." Everyone started to look on at Urahara expectantly. "Kurosaki-san's body was destroyed beyond repair."

Ishida interrupted Urahara saying "Well what if Inue..."

Urahara cut him off saying "What I meant was that even with Inue's powers the body would still be unable to heal"

Ichigo interrupted saying "So then what do I do know then?"

Urahara replied "We-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll I thought that you could go to soul society."

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"You know that I have been excommunicated from soul society."

"Yeah but now that you've technically died Yamamoto's order should have been nullified."

"OK I'll go. But first..." Ichigo reaches a hand into the air which disappears into thin air and a garganta opens.  
Ichigo continues reaching a hand to Nell "Nell I think I need to make a detour."

Nell reaches her hand up and grabs Ichigo's hand. Then Ichigo reaches pulls his mask into existance and then with Neliel flashsteps into the opened Garganta. 


	5. Ichigo goes to Soul Society 2

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and Neliel step out of the garganta that Ichigo created. Nell looks around to discover that they were in Ichigo's quarters in Hueco Mundo.

"Now then where did I put that damn thing?"

Nell replies "How the hell should I know... actually what are you looking for?"

"You'll see."

Nell got an annoyed look on her face and suddenly Ichigo felt a great spiritual pressure pressing down on him.  
Ichigo turned around and started waving his hands in the air between him and neliel. Nells eyes showed pure unadulterated rage.

"I-I-I-chigo-o-o, what is it?"

Ichigo started stammering "Uh, ah, um, well, you see, it's like this"

Nells eyes took on a dangerous glean "Like what."

"Well, after I defeated Captain Amegai I was offered the position of third squad captain."

Nells eyes brightened "Really... That's great..." Nells eyes resumed the same dangerous look when she continued saying "Now wait just a minute..." Ichigo gulped "If your captain of the third squad then what happened to the white thing that all captains wear"

"The haori."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever it is called."

"Now there is the crux of the matter."

Nells voice dropped to a menacing tone "What?"

Ichigo started scratching the back of his head. "I don't know where it is."

Nell exclaimed "Huh" with an astonished expression on her face.

"Yeah, thats pretty much the reaction that I'm probably gonna get from the squads."

"Well then we had better find the damn thing."

"Suddenly ichigo does the logical thing and looks in the rooms closet."

Ichigo exclaims "YES!! I found it."

Nell turns around with a look that says 'I want to kill you.'

"And after all that it was in the damn closet..."

12 Hours Later

Ichigo and Neliel are sleeping on the bed in Ichigo's Hueco Mundo quaters and then Neliel stirs. Nel then turns to her left and sees Ichigo. She starts shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Ichigo starts to wake up and mumbles "5 more minutes Rukia..." Needless to say Neliel wasn't impressed so she launched a cero point blank at Ichigo's back. Luckily for Ichigo he after he had put his foot in it he realised that it was in fact Nel that was trying to wake him up. When he realised this he instantaneously took into account Neliels demeanour and pulled his mask out. Because of this Nel's cero did very little damage. Ichigo then turned around and started profusely apologising to Nel for his mistake... After the one hundredth time Neliel got bored and said "Right now that we have gotten your captains cloak can we go to soul society."

"Soul Society... um.. oh right, yes we can go now."

Nell's reaction to Ichigo's dimwittedness was to get an exasperated expression on her face. After Ichigo had finished talking Neliel said "You forgot"

Ichigo scratched his head and said "Yeah, sorry about that. Can you open the portal now please."

Neliel reached her hand into the air and opened a portal to Soul Society. When the portal was open Ichigo and Neliel entered it.  
They exited the portal outside the 3rd squad head quarters and then went inside. When they got to the captains office they saw that Kiba had on a captains cloak as well. Kiba looked up to see Ichigo and Neliel standing there with Ichigo in the 3rd squad captains robe and said ..."Hi, uhm, I think that I should probably call for a captains meeting." Kiba then called forth a hell butterfly, recorded his message requesting a captains meeting, and then sent it off to the captain of the first squad. 


	6. The Summons

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Genryuusai recieved the hell butterfly sent by Kiba he immediately sent out a summons for an emergency captains meeting. He also sent another message to Ichigo himself telling him to wait where he is to be summoned to the meeting.

Ichigo is reading the message that had been sent to him and then looks up at Neliel who had chosen to remain with Ichigo even after he had asked her to leave as he had no wish to fight any captain level opponents... this time.  
Ichigo looks up at Neliel...

Nell says "Well... what does it say?"

Ichigo looks up and says "It says that I am to stay where I am until I have been summoned to the meeting..."

Nell interupts Ichigo asking "Is that all?"

Ichigo says "... If you'd let me finish... Thank you. Now it goes on to say that I and whoever I am with are not to do anything stupid..." Ichigo then gets an annoyed look on his face and adopts an irritated tone in his voice and finishes saying "this time."

To this Neliel breaks out in a fit of laughter. When Ichigo hears Nell's laughter he looked at her and said in a really pissed off tone "Not funny Nell."

Nell mimed wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye and said "Oh come on. It's a fair enough statement considering your history with Soul Society isn't terribly good... " Ichigo looked like he was going to say something when Nell continued "Now, let's see... the first time you came to soul society, what did you do again?"

Ichigo growled "So I may have invaded soul society once big deal. I..."

Nell then interupted Ichigo's attempt to absolve himself of all responsibility saying "Once... Hah. Don't make me laugh.... again. What about that little incident with Amagai Shuusuke?"

"Oh yeah, that."

"Oh yeah, that, Is right. So they do have grounds to tell you not to do anything stupid now then don't they?"

"Oh-h, well when you put it that way,... maybe they do have some ground to stand on."

"Some... Hah, they've got a whole damn football field to stand on."

Just then a hell butterfly appeared summoning Ichigo to the captains meeting. Ichigo says "About bloody time" then Neliel and Ichigo started flash stepping to the meeting. 


	7. Ichigo's Squad

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ichigo and Neliel arrived at the meeting he saw all of the captains in their usual positions as well as the lieutenants of squads three, five and nine; he then heard the doors behind him fall of their hinges and come crashing to the floor and turned to look at them(the doors). When he turned back around he saw all of the captains looking at him accusingly so he raised his hand and scratched the back of his head and said "Oops, u-u-u-u-h-h-h-h, heh heh heh-heh, sorry."

Soon after Ichigo's arrival Neliel entered after him and stood next to him to recieve stunned glares from the council, who all at once, with the exception of Genryuusai, started to object vehemently at Neliel's prescence. Genryuusai stared at her and in annoyance with the other captains' breach of protocol stamped his transformed zanpakutou on the ground to get the other captains and vice captains to calm down; immediately the captains and vice captains became silent. Genryuusai looked at the other captains to make sure that they were indeed quiet and then looked to Ichigo and said "What have you brought with you."

Ichigo replied "Isn't it obvious... or can't you see her beautiful mask?"

Everyone in that room excluding Neliel and Ichigo deadpanned at Ichigo's statement.

Byakuya said "I see that you have once again decided to trample all over our pride as shingiami." then reached for his zanpakutou when Genryuusai said "That's enough Kuchiki-Taichou..." after hearing that Byakuya stopped reaching for his sword and returned to his previous position. Genryuusai continued "...that said why have you brought an arrancar with you to soul society let alone this meeting?"

Ichigo replied "Well as you should be well aware of the portal between the real world and Soul Society has been temporarily blocked so I needed another way to get here, and as I am unable to open garganta by myself I figured that I could have my girlfriend help me."

To the announcement that the gateway between soul society and the real world had been shut down all of the captains including the captain-commander were shocked. Genryuusai said "Is that so. Well even so we can no longer give you the position of third squad captain as the position has been taken up by Kira who is present, and the fifth and ninth division's current lieutenants have been taking care of their divisions far too long for someone else to suddenly take over. Also they have recently achieved bankai and thus have been elected to take the captain's exam. As you can see your arrival at this time throws us into a bit of a quandry, don't you think. There are options open to you however. As you have already achieved bankai that limits the options. One of remaining option is for you to defeat another captain. The other is to defeat one of the lieutenants."

At this point Zaraki said "I'll take him on if that's alright."

Byakuya said "You've already lost to him before, I doubt that your skills have improved any since that time."

Zaraki replied "Well why don't I lop your head off and find out then."

Byakuya replied with a straight face "I didm't think that someone could lop another's head off with your skills."

Zaraki said in a dangerous tone "Why you-u-u-u."

Genryuusai said "That's enough you to."

Ukitake said "Well as Ichigo-kun has already defeated two captains..." both Byakuya and Zaraki glared at ukitake. "... and he shouldn't fight the current lieutenants for the same reason that was mentioned before, also because he would have a squad that was full of resentment towards him. I think that we should make another option available..."

Everyone in the room with the exception of Ichigo, Neliel and Genryuusai just looked at Ukitake like he was mad. Ichigo and Neliel were looking at him with curiosty rampant in their eyes while Genryuusai looked at him expectantly.

Ukitake continued "... We could have another squad created for him."

Most of the captains were shocked at Ukitake's suggestion while Genryuusai said "Why should we increase the number of squads just for this person?"

Ukitake replied "Well, I think that we all realise that he is far too strong to be just a seated officer, even a lieutenant, and as we have determined that he has already defeated not only one but two captain level shinigami he has all of the element that are required for a captaincy and if we did just replace one of the captains here with him there would be an entire squad resenting him and I think that there is more than one reason that Ichigo-kun brought his 'girlfriend' with him. Am I incorrect in that assumption Ichigo-kun?"

Genryuusai looked expectantly at Ichigo who said "Well, not exactly."

Ukitake continued "and as I believe that it would be in all of our best interests not to annoy this person I think that we should create a squad for him."

Genryuusai said "Very well then you shall have your squad."

Ichigo reeling from shock blinked, and said "Thank you."

Genryuusai said "now for your lieutenant would any of the captain's here like to recommend any from their squad for the position of fourteenth squad lieutenant?"

Ukitake said "I'd like to recommend Rukia Kuchiki for the position."

Unohana said "I'd like to recommend Hanatarou Yamada for the position."

Ichigo said "If I may?"

Genryuusai said "Very well continue."

Ichigo continued "I'd like to have Neliel as my lieutenant if that's alright."

Byakuya, in a tone that said I'm going to kill you if you do something like this again, said"Again Kurosaki."

Ichigo said in his defense "It is my squad, correct."

Byakuya said "Yes, however there are traditions and one of which this is not"

"Bedamned with your traditions, Byakuya."

"When will you stop addressing me in the familiar?"

"When you stop trying to railroad everything I do."

At seeing the escalating argument between the two Genryuusai started releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu to which almost all of the people in the room started struggling to stand with the exceptions of Kyouraku Shunsui, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki and Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

After Genryuusai stopped releasing his reiatsu Byakuya said "see what I mean that thing behind him didn't even flinch. It has no right to be here, at all."

After hearing this Neliel was infuriated and her reiatsu started to spike and seeing what was about to happen Ichigo turned around to face Neliel and said "calm down Nell, it'll be fine, you'll see." So saying Ichigo continued on to say "Now if you all don't approve of Neliel's appointment as my Lieutenant there are a number of things that could happen. The first thing that could happen is that I spend more than half my time in Hueco Mundo which is where Nell will go straight away if you reject her placement in my squad. The second thing that could happen is that I move to Hueco Mundo full time and have absolutely nothing to do with soul society... for the time being at any rate. The third thing that could happen and I'm sure that none of us want is that I, Neliel and both of our allies launch another all out attack on soul society, to crush the current order."

Needless to say more than some of the shinigami gathered were not impressed by Ichigo's threat and were close to rejecting his captaincy as soon as he got it; however Ichigo continued on to say "Now as I said I don't want to attack Soul Society again. Neliel will only be spending about 70% of her time here anyway."

Genryuusai said "Where will she be the other 30% Kurosaki?"

Ichigo replied "Hueco Mundo."

Alot of the captains started objecting at even the Idea of it, to which Ichigo said "didn't you lot want her there anyway?"

Genryuusai asked Ichigo "Why will she be in Hueco Mundo? Surely it won't be to satisfy the others before you."

Ichigo said "You're absolutely correct Commander. During the Shinigami / Arrancar war as you know I went to Hueco Mundo without orders to do so. While I do realise that that was impulsive and reckless and that we are lucky that you sent the other captains as well, I gained some allies that are not inclined to be loyal to normal shinigami, such as yourselves. I will be sending Neliel there to keep an eye on them for me and also to recruit more allies. Also I shall be accompanying her to Hueco Mundo soon after I have taken care of everything that I need to take care of here."

Genryuusai said "I see, very well I shall approve her appointment. However you need at least two other captains as well as at least three of the current lieutenants' approval as well."

Zaraki asked Ichigo "Can the girl fight?"

Ichigo said "She can fight on par with me."

Zaraki said "Then i'll give my approval on one condition..."

Ichigo hit his forehead and said "I knew it" and sighed as zaraki continued saying "if she fights me after this meeting."

Ichigo turned to Neliel who slightly nodded her head and Ichigo turned around and said "That's fine."

Zaraki said "Very well then she has my vote."

Genryuusai said "Very well, you still need one more Kurosaki-Taichou"

Ukitake said "She has my vote the knowledge and resources that she brings to the table are well worth it."

Genryuusai said "You have the required number of captains' votes now you need the lieutenants votes." Genryuusai looked at Hinamori and Shuuhei.

Hinamori said "I'd like to talk to her after this meeting if that's alright with you K-K-Kurosaki-Taichou"

Ichigo replied "That's fine."

Shuuhei replied with a resolute "No"

Ichigo asked him "Why?"

Shuuhei replied "She might break the peace in Soul Society and I cannot allow that."

Kyuuraku Shunsui said "Just like his old captain."

Genryuusai said "Very well then as there is nothing more to discuss at this time this council is dismissed."

Hitsugaya at this point said "But what about the..."

Genryuusai said "That's enough for now, that matter can be concluded later"

The captains left leaving Ichigo and Neliel left alone except for Hinamori and Zaraki. 


	8. Neliel's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

"" = Speech ** = Thought _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the captains had dispersed Neliel came up to Ichigo and squeezed his mid-section very hard which caused her very large tits to squash into Ichigo's back; and when Icigo felt her nipples hardening he got a bleeding nose and fell on the floor of the meeting hall. Neliel bent over him and squeezed Ichigo in a hug when he woke up he got an eyeful of Neliel's tit's and fainted so Hinamori who's face was extremely red by this point suggested that Zaraki take him to the fourth squad.  
Zaraki who was looking forward to his fight with Neliel was disappointed but reluctantly agreed.

When Zaraki was gone Hinamori turned to Neliel and said "now that that nutter has finally left we can talk plainly."

Neliel looked at Hinamori with an sort of expectant confusion on her face and said "OK, what do you want to know?"

Hinamori said "Well I think that we should go to Rangiku-san's place in the tenth squad to discuss things in a more informal manner..." Hinamori got a smile on her face at this point and continued "..., besides I think that you two would get along quite nicely after that little performance."

Neliel frowned with confusion "What performance?"

Hinamori who was very shocked but still smilling at this said "Never mind"

After that Neliel thought *Hmmmm maybe I could organize a threesome with this girl, I'll have to think on it later.*

While Neliel was thinking such perverted thoughts Hinamori said "Well, will we go to Rangiku-san's place now?"

Neliel answered "Yes, let's go."

Hinamori started flash-stepping her way to Rangiku's place and Neliel started to follow with ease.

Hinamori while flash-stepping the fastest that she knew how to saw that Neliel was keeping up with ease thought *Oh man, she can keep up with me at this speed. I'm almost at the speed of my old teacher the 'God of Flash'*

While Hinamori was having this thought they arrived at the tenth divisions HQ and Rangiku came out of her rooms when she felt Hinamori's reiatsu. When Neliel and Hinamori got to her rooms Rangiku drew her sword and while flash-stepping started to swing at Neliel who simply ducked and then brought her own sword to Rangiku's neck. Rangiku started to call forth her zanpakutou's name when Hinamori said "Wait, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku asked Hinamori "why?"

Hinamori started to reply saying "because she's..."

Neliel interrupted her saying "It's alright Hina-chan, she didn't know."

Rangiku confused by the interactions of the two in front of her said "didn't know what?"

Hinamori said "That she's Kurosaki-Taichou's lieutenant."

Neliel said "well, not yet anyway."

Rangiku asked "what do you mean 'not yet'?"

Hinamori said "well you see some of the captains didn't agree with her prescence at the meeting, let alone the suggestion that she be Kurosaki-Taichou's lieutenant."

Rangiku said "Woah woah woah, so, they made Ichigo a captain then huh, that'll cause some problems."

Hinamori said to Rangiku "the captains came up with a solution to the problems that you're thinking of..." To that statement Rangiku raised her eyebrows and hummed questioningly. Hinamori continued saying "...they created a fourteenth squad."

Rangiku said "I see, that does take care of the problems that would have arisen had Ichigo become a captain the 'normal way.  
so on to the, 'not yet', part of the appointment of the lieutenant, I assume that they set some sort of conditions."

Hinamori said "Yes, they did."

Neliel who was standing in the background at this point thought *hmmmm, this Rangiku person is far more astute than what she chooses to normally show.*

Rangiku went on to say to Hinamori "what were the condition's?"

Hinamori said "hmmm, would you like to tell her the conditions Neliel-san"

Rangiku, at hearing Hinamori add 'san' onto the end of Neliel's name thought *hmmm, Hinamori seems to think awfully well of her, maybe she's not so bad after all.*

Neliel said in reply to hinamori "Sure thing Hina-chan..." Hinamori at hearing Neliel call her Hina-chan again had red rising to cover her face embarassed. Neliel continued "... Well you see, Rangiku-san, they wanted acceptance from two captains other than that of the captain-commander and I recieved them very quickly, especially so considering Ichigo's outburst moments before,..."

Rangiku interupted Neliel at this point asking "who were the other captains?"

Neliel who was looking rather miffed at being interupted said "Ukitake and Zaraki."

Rangiku at seeing Neliels expression thought *She's rather cute, hmmm, maybe we can get perverted with either my captain or Ichigo.* Rangiku said "I can guess what motivated that nutter zaraki but out of curiosity what prompted Ukitake-Taichous vote?"

Hinamori said "You know that outburst we spoke of before... Ichigo took offense to some of the things that were being said about the lovely lady in front of you..."

Hearing Hinamori calling her a 'lovely lady' Neliel thought "hmmm, this might actually be easier than I thought."

Hinamori continued on "... and then threatened another invasion if they didn't allow it."

Rangiku had seen the appreciative look on Neliels face when Hinamori had called her a 'lovely lady' and thought to herself *Hmmm. this might be easier than I thought.* Rangiku said "Yes, well we all know what happens when Ichiog gets ticked off, anyway so what were the other conditions?"

Neliel replying to this said "I need the acceptance of three current lieutenants."

Rangiku said "So how many do you currently have?"

Neliel replied "As a definite number: zero, although I do likely have the pineapples vote."

To Neliel calling Renji a pinapple Rangiku burst out laughing, while Hinamori sweatdropped.

Neliel with a concerned look on her face said "did I just say something wrong?"

Hinamori replied "No no, it's just that renji is the strongest lieutenant at the moment and to hear you call him 'pinapple' is something that we've never heard before."

Rangiku said "Well no-one with long hair at anyrate."

Neliel said "Oh. Anyway, would it be alright if I had your vote?"

Rangiku turned to Hinamori and asked "wasn't Shuuhei at the meeting?"

Hinamori replied "Yes."

Rangiku asked "Where does he stand on the matter?"

Neliel intecepted this question and said "he in not in favour of my appointment, something about 'disturbing the peace'."

Rangiku sighed and said "sounds like him. Where's Ichigo by the way?"

Hinamori said "he's at fourth squad."

Rangiku asked "why?"

Hinamori said "Bloodloss probably."

Rangiku said to Hinamori "Bloodloss, did he and that psycopath start a fight in that meeting hall or something?"

Neliel said "Nothing like that."

Rengiku asked "Then what?"

Hinamori said "Neliel-san hugged him."

Rangiku took this information in and filed it away for further use and said "Sounds like my captain then."

Hinamori said "Oh, no no , it's even worse Toushirou-kun only get's annoyed. Ichigo actually passed out. Twice."

Rangiku's eyes widened at this statement and asked Neliel "is this true?"

Neliel replied "Yes, it's funny you know, now that I think about it, it always happens when I hug him."

Rangiku then asked if Neliel could leave so that she and Hinamori could talk in peace for a while.

Neliel then asked "would you mind telling me where the eleventh squads 'quarters' are? I promised their captain a fight."

Hinamori asked Neliel "Shouldn't you be going to fourth squad instead?"

Neliel said "why?"

Hinamori said "that's where Kurosaki-taichou is, isn't it."

Neliel said "from what Ichigo has told me about Zaraki, he is more likely to take him to the eleventh squad instead of the fourth isn't he?"

Rangiku said "well you do have a point there. Ok then"

Rangiku proceeded to tell Neliel where the eleventh squad barracks was and Neliel left.

Rangiku then turned back to Hinamori and said "so what do you think of her?"

Hinamori absent-mindedly said "she's hot." then a massive blush rushed to her face, and she said "I, I, I, I mean um, uh, she's nice."

Rangiku just laughed and said "I actually meant do you think that she should be a lieutenant."

Hinamori said "well, Ichigo-kun said that she could fight on par with him, and she could easily keep up with my speed on our way over here. So she certainly has the skills for the position, and well, quite frankly she reminds me of you."

Rangiku said "I actually meant do you think if she's a threat to Soul Society"

Hinamori replied "I think that she is not a threat to anyone if they don't hurt anyone close to her, or Ichigo-kun."

Rangiku said "So you think that she's like a female Ichigo then."

Hinamori said "well that pretty much sums it up."

Rangiku thought to herself *there are some pretty severe, and obvious differences though.*

Rangiku said "so, are you going to give her your vote?"

Hinamori said "Yes, I think so."

Rangiku said "Hmmm, I'll have to think about mine. Why don't we go over to the eleventh squad see how Ichigo and Neliel are doing."

Hinamori smiled and said "sure thing, let's go"

Rangiku thought to herself *I can see why she's interested in Hinamori.* 


	9. Ichigo vs Ikkaku

author:shane1594 date:18.9.2008

Synopsis: Ichigo dies.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Rangiku and Hinamori had been discussing wether Neliel was worthy of their votes or not Neliel had quickly arrived at the eleventh squad's headquarters.

Neliel entered the eleventh squad's headquarter's through the front gate and asked a guard "did a shinigami with orange hair had get brought through here in the last 15 minutes or so?"

The guard replied "Yeah the captain brought 'im in through a while ago."

Neliel asked the guard "would you know where they are now?"

The guard replied "you can't tell?"

Neliel said "if I could would I be asking you?"

The guard replied "no offense intended missy I just mean that there's an enormous amount of reiatsu being released over there..." the guard gestured inside one of the buildings further inside the complex "...I just assumed that you would know."

Neliel said "Really! who'd have thought? Huh."

The guard said "You must have reiatsu sensing capabilities on the level of the captain, if you can't feel that.  
Hey, do you want to hear a rumour that I heard?"

Neliel excitedly said "Yeah sure!"

The guard replied "there's supposed to be some sort of freak shinigami that has a reiatsu on the same level as the cap'n and also sucks at sensing reiatsu."

Neliel at hearing Ichigo called a freak got angry and started to raise her reiatsu when the guard started sweating and apologised almost immediately she got it under control. Neliel said "now can you please direct me to where that monstrous reiatsu that you were talking about is?"

The guard said "Behind that first building and to the left."

Neliel said "thank you for that"

****************************************************************************************************************

After Neliel had moved off the guard said to himself "that bitch is crazy"

When the guard has finished saying that Rangiku and hinamori arrived and Rangiku said "what 'bitch' would you be talking about, just out of curiosity?"

The guard surprised by the appearance of two lieutenants didn't know what to say so he just acted like a goldfish for about a minute and when Rangiku got tired of it she said "speak up man!"

The guard said "S-s-s-so sorry ma'am there was a green haired bimbo that came by here that couldn't sense all of that reiatsu over there."

Hinamori said "you do know that she has been nominated for the position of lieutenant right?"

The guard said "l-l-l-lieu-lieutenant"

Hinamori said "yes."

The guard said "that explains alot then."

Rangiku said "like what exactly?"

The guard said "like that reiatsu that she released just before you two got here."

Rangiku said "that was Neliel. Hmmm, I expected it from Kurosaki-Taichou but his girlfriend too; Hinamori I can see why shuuhei had reservations regarding Neliel."

Hinamori said "but Rangiku-san..." Rangiku looked at her friend sadly while Hinamori paused to think then she continued "there must be a reason she did that, surely."

Rangiku said "hmmm, that's if your read of her character is correct; Hmmmm, I wonder..." Rangiku turned to the guard and said "you, did you say something that would give her reason to do what she did?"

The guard said "all I did was tell her a rumour, I didn't think that she'd react like that, honest"

Hinamori said "what rumour is that?"

The guard said "about a new shinigami that's like the captain."

Rangiku connecting the dots asked the guard seriously "what were your exact words?"

The guard said "there's supposed to be some sort of freak shinigami that has a reiatsu on the same level as the cap'n and also sucks at sensing reiatsu."

Hinamori said "that explains it; You're a fool."

Rangiku turned to Hinamori and asked her "what do you mean?"

Hinamori replied "Neliel is Ichigo-kun's girlfriend."

The guard listening to the conversation between the two lieutenants said "I swear, I didn't know."

Rangiku said "I suggest that you don't open your mouth again or we will tell the both of them what you said; You thought that Neliel was bad; Then I suggest that you hope that she doesn't tell Ichigo what you said about him.  
He really doesn't like people comparing him with that captain of your's; Trust me Ichigo's reiatsu dwarves Neliel's"

The guard's face at hearing Rangiku's statement took on a very unhealthy shade of white and with Rangiku satisfied that the guard had been put in his place turned to Hinamori and said "let's go."

Hinamori said "ok, I've done enough I think."

Rangiku looking puzzled at her friends words discarded them and moved on to look for Neliel.

****************************************************************************************************************

While Rangiku and Hinamori were discussing Neliel's actions with the guard at the gates Neliel had gone to where guard had told her to go to and entered to see only the backs of alot of shiningami's and so she tapped one's shoulder to ask what was going on that everyone was gathered in this room.

The shinigami looked at her down his nose assuming that she couldn't fight and said "go away, you probably couldn't breathe in this room anyway due to all of the reiatsu that is being thrown about."

Neliel sick and tired of these ignorant shinigami looking down on her said "ok then, you don't think that I could stand it in here huh? well then why don't we have a fight to dispel that illusion."

The shinigami still underestimating her said "I don't think so."

Neliel asked "why not?"

The foolish shinigami said "because the fight would be no fun, after all it would be over before it began."

Neliel said "ok well then, why don't we put that theory to the test."

The shinigami said "Ok then there is another sparring circle over there..." the shinigami pointed off to the left "...that we can use."

Neliel and the shinigami moved over to the circle that the shinigami had indicated and the shinigami drew his sword. Neliel just stood there and waited for the shinigami to attack her when she saw that the shinigami wasn't going to attack she said "well, what's your problem, attack me."

The shinigami shocked that she would try to stand against him without drawing his sword said "you're overestimating yourself.,, draw your sword"

Neliel said "what's the problem, from what I heard all you eleventh squad barbarians will attack anything with or without a weapon..." Neliel shrugged at this point and continued "...besides, all I'm doing is offering you the same thing that your fucked up captain offered to my captain."

The shinigami at hearing Kenpachi Zaraki insulted in such a way by someone that he considered far and away his inferior got mad and flashstepped towards Neliel swinging his Zanpakutou at her as hard as he could and it hit her but did absolutely nothing to her. Needless to say the shinigami was shocked and just looked at his Zanpakutou and saw that it was shaking so he grabbed it in his other hand as well, at seeing this Neliel said "okay, that was for my captain, now I'll let you try again, this time for underestimating me."

At hearing Neliels contemptuous tone he once again flashstepped swinging his blade down as hard as he possibly could only to have the exact same thing happen again. Neliel was just standing there looking bored and asked "Is that it?" Neliel paused for about thirty seconds so as to let the shinigami think to see if there was anything else that he could do. At the end of the thirty seconds Neliel said "very well then, my turn." After Neliel said this she just released a monstrous amount of reiatsy that instantaneously made every shinigami in the vacinity fall down and start struggling to breathe with the exception of Yumachika Ayasekawa, Kenpachi Zaraki, the two female lieutenants that had just entered the room and the two people that were fighting in the sparring circle in the center of the room that simply ignored the blast of reiatsu and continued their fight.

The two that were fighting were Ichigo and Ikkaku. When Ichigo felt Neliels reiatsu he said to Ikkaku "can we finish this now Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku said "hah, are you serious? You should know by now how the eleventh squad works. The fight isn't over until one of the combatants are unable to fight."

Ichigo said tiredly "yeah, I know, I just hoped that I wouldn't have to do this."

Ikkaku said "do what?"

Ichigo started gathering reiatsu and channeling it into Zangetsu; then reached his hand that was holding Zangetsu back behind him; Brought it around to face his opponent; Then the hilt wrapping wrapped around the arm of the hand that was holding Zangetsu and stated in a dangerous tone "BANKAI."

Ikkaku said "hahahah, this is great, this is how you should have been fighting from the start."

Ichigo in a surprised tone said "but then it wouldn't be any fun. As a matter of fact it still won't be unless you use yours."

Ikkaku said "use what?"

Ichigo said "Renji told me all about it."

Ikkaku said "Damn Renji."

Zaraki said "Ikkaku, I know all about it"

Ikkaku said "captain. Then why did you not put me up for a captaincy?"

Zaraki said "Because I also know the reason that you don't want to leave this squad for."

Ikkaku just stood still looking at his captain who said "use it."

Ikkaku said "ok." Ikkaku then turned to Ichigo who was looking very bored and continued "this ends now Ichigo."

Ichigo said "huh, I've got to cut my fingernails."

Ikkaku got furious at Ichigo's contempt started rotating his zanpakutou and yelled "BANKAI."

Ichigo when seeing Ikkaku's Bankai didn't look too impressed. When Ikkaku saw this he said "come on, bring it"  
Ichigo started moving faster than Ikkaku could see and then started cutting into ikkaku, not so much so that Ikkaku would be unable to fight, just enough for Ikkaku to get angry at him for. Then when Ichigo saw that the dragon crest on Ikkaku's Bankai was completely red he stopped and Ikkaku said "why'd you stop?"

Ichigo said "When Renji was telling me about your Bankai he also told me about the dragon crest." Ichigo then pointed at the now red dragon crest behind Ikkaku and said "It's ready."

Ikkaku said "hahahaha, it's over now Ichigo." Ikkaku then reached behind himself and took hold of the blade with the dragon crest on it. Ichigo felt Ikkaku's reiatsu flare up and thought *that's an insane amount of power that he has there. Hmmmm, ah well, it's nothing that I can't handle.* Ichigo said "that all."

Ikkaku's reiatsu continued to rise and Ichigo sighed and said "ah well, guess there's no helping it then." Ichigo reached his left hand up to above his right eye and drew his mask into existance. Ikkaku was shocked when Icigo drew his mask into existance, so he threw his blade at Ichigo, who just raised the hand that was not holding Zangetsu and caught the blade with no damage at all being dealt to him. Ikkaku's eyes widened to see that Ryuumon Houzukimaru was caught so easily, he was even more surprised to see Ichigo standing still when he was cut from right shoulder to left hip so shallowly it was an insult to him and Ikkaku said "so, you defeat me so easily and then pour salt into the wounds, heh, just like always huh."

Ichigo said "look at it on the bright side..."

Ikkaku said "What bright side?"

Ichigo replied "Now it won't take as long as it did last time for you to fight me again. But for now you lost, and I am going to go over there where I do believe somebody annoyed my lieutenant." 


	10. Neliel's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the manga/anime show Bleach

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While Ichigo was still fighting Ikkaku Rangiku and Hinamori had arrived at the arena that they were fighting in and when they felt Neliel's reiatsu rising they looked to where it was coming from and saw Neliel standing over some nameless shinigami that was kneeling on the ground begging forgiveness. When they saw this they hurried over to Neliel's side and Rangiku said "what the hell were you thinking; doing such a thing?"

Neliel replied in a hurt tone "well, this fool here..." Neliel kicks the eleventh squads officer lightly in the side "... said that I would be unable to stand the level of reiatsu that was being thrown around in here and told me to leave, so I challenged him to a fight, he refused to do so as he still was underestimating me so I asked him to put his theory of 'fighting me would be no fun' and 'it'd be over before it even began' to the test. He invited me to this sparring circle that we are currently inside and then I offered him two free strikes; he took them; I didn't get a scratch on me; he started backing away so I just finished the fight with the least amount of blood possible; and I do believe that that is when you two came in."

Rangiku and Hinamori had been so caught up in Neliel's explanation that they had not noticed that Ichigo had finished his fight and stood behind and to the left of Neliel. When he saw that no-one was taking any notice of him he said "well, even if that is indeed true Neliel..." when Ichigo started talking it snapped Rangiku, Hinamori and Neliel out of their stupor and seenig this Ichigo continued on "... you will still need to..." Ichigo leaned down into Neliel's ear and said in a stage whisper "...get punished..." at this point Neliel felt her nipples hardening at the thought of what Ichigo might have planned for her and felt herself get slightly wet at the same time. Ichigo saw Rangiku and Hinamori staring at Neliels large tits and looked to see them for himself and saw that her body had reacted to what he had said and so he reached around and squeezed her right breast, hard, and she let out a gasp of pleasure in front of Rangiku and Hinamori at which her face gained a crimson shade of red. It was not caused by shame however; it was because Neliel was embarassed at the amount of enjoyment that she gained from being used in such a way infront of Neliel and Hinamori.

Hinamori said "K-K-K-urosaku Taichou, what are you..." Hinamori's voice fell away at seeing Ichigo's actions.

Rangiku said "hmmm, Ichigo, I don't think that this is the right place for Neliel's 'punishment.'"

Ichigo asked "why? the slut is clearly loving it." Ichigo then reached the hand that was not playing with Neliels tit to her shapely ass and slapped his hand against it and then held on to in. Neliel's head flew backwards onto Ichigo's shoulder.

Rangiku said "I can see that. However, you are in the eleventh squad's headquaters right now, and I think that she is in no state to take on Zaraki right now... do you agree?"

Ichigo said "Yeah, I guess so."

Rangiku said "Why don't you let Hinamori and I take care of the naughty girl's punishment."

When Neliel heard herself called a 'naughty girl' her pussy started gushing torrents of cum out of it. Rangiku reached down to Neliel's inner thigh and scraped some of her juices off her legs and smeards it on Neliel's lips. Neliel's tongue eagerly darted out and licked all of her juices off of her lips. seeing this Ichigo with a calculation look on his face said "hmmm, I think that I can probably leave her punishment to you two; You seem to know what your doing..." At Ichigo's statement Hinamori's face took on a red shade. Ichigo continued "... besides, this slut was probably planning on doing something like that with you two anyway..." Hinamori's face got even redder. Ichigo continued "...if she gives you any trouble just squeeze one of her tits or spank her.,, although at this point just grabbing her ass is probably enough."

Rangiku said "Any safe words?"

Ichigo said "Nah, Neliel is a masochist."

Rangiku said "Oh, really, that is good news."

Neliel looked despairingly at Ichigo as he was telling Rangiku her most embarassing secret. Rangiku turned to Hinamori and said "did you hear how to control her?"

Hinamori replied "yes, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku said "ok then. Take her to your quarters then."

Hinamori went to Neliels side, grabbed her sexy ass and said come on, let's go." Hinamori and Neliel walk out of the eleventh squad's barracks slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hinamori and Neliel were leaving Rangiku turned to Ichig and said "sorry for taking your fun away from you but Hinamori has apparently developed an attraction to Neliel; and as for me... well, you know what I'm like."

Ichigo said "yeah. I do... which is why I want you to record everything that goes on between you three."

Rangiku got a calculating look on her face and said "hmmm, your'e not as naiive as you make yourself out to be, are you?"

Ichigo said "not exactly no... don't tell anyone just yet though."

Rangiku asked "why not?"

Ichigo said "I need to have some things from the council that will be easier to get if they underestimate me."

Rangiku said "such as?"

Ichigo said "right now it's better that you know as little as possible."

Rangiku said "I see, so it's like that, huh?"

Ichigo said "I'll keep you in the loop as I may need your squad's help in the future."

Rangiku said "when?"

Ichigo said "trust me, you'll know when the time is right."

Rangiku said "now, back to what we were talking about before, you'd like Hinamori and I to tape Neliel's 'punishment'?"

Ichigo said "yes"

Rangiku asked "why, do you think she'll leave you so you need blackmail material?"

Ichigo said "nothing like that. You see I'm going to be bringing a DVD player from the real world here and I thought that Neliel and I might like something to watch. Besides, that whore was probably planning on doing the exact same thing to you anyway."

Rangiku said "Ok, very well then, see ya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Writer's Notes

(1) I shall not be writing about anything that would take place when Neliel is getting punished though I may refer back to it occasionally.

(2) I am currently still setting up for what happen's later, so If there are any complaints please keep them to yourselves. 


	11. 14th Squads First Duty

Hinamori and Neliel reached Hinamori's quarter's and Hinamori removed her hand from her and Rangiku's whore's ass and started fumbling about for her keys. When Neliel felt Hinamori's hand leaving her sexy body she immediately reached her hand down & started to finger her pussy; when Hinamori saw what her slut was doing she said "w"hat are you doing bitch?

Neliel replied "playing with myself."

Hinamori said "couldn't wait, huh?"

Neliel replied "No"

When Hinamori heard Neliel's reply she walked behind and to the left of Neliel; raised her hand and spanked Neliel's ass... hard. Neliel moaned out in extasy when Hinamori slapped her ass and got slightly shocked when she said "What were you playing with before?"

Neliel replied "My pussy"

Hinamori spanked Neliel again and said "you'll call it your cunt while in the presence of Rangiku-san and myself..." Hinamori then spanked Neliel, in the hallway, once more and continued "...and your to refer to myself and Rangiku-san as 'mistress' while you are getting punished; Bitch"

Hinamori then opened the door; entered the room and said "now, where did we put those ropes that we used on Nanao?" While Hinamori was saying this Neliel entered the room. Hinamori, over her shoulder said to her slut "take off your clothes and bend over that table over there..." Neliel started to take her shirt off, got it to where it was showing her bra-less tits when Hinamori continued saying "...no, wait, stop." Neliel stopped taking her shirt off, when she got further orders from her mistress. When Hinamori said "lower your arms."

Neliel lowered her arms leaving her large breasts to hold up her shirt, when she saw Hinamori turn around drawing her sword Neliel got an apprehensive smile on her face, at that moment Hinamori, flashstepping, cut her clothes to shreds. Neliel was shocked at what her mistress had done to her clothes & said "wha..." and then she saw Hinamori point to the shreds of cloth that were previously her clothes and say "Shakahou." Neliel's clothes disintegrated intantaneously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all of this was happening Ichigo was trying to explain to Zaraki why Neliel was unable to participate in their fight until the next day...

"...and apparently one of your thugs thought Neliel was too weak to watch Ikkaku's & my fight so Neliel challenged him and wo..." At this point a hell butterfly had entered the room & the three of them turned to it and Ichigo continued "...hold on a minute." Ichigo put his hand out to recieve it and heard in his head "Kurosaki. You, your Lieutenant, Zaraki Taichou and the third sear of eleventh squad Madarame Ikkaku are to report to my office IMMEDIATELY."

Ichigo turned to the two shinigami from the eleventh squad and said "apparently the old man wants to see us"

Ikkaku said "n-y-yyee-eaa-ah-h, why?"

Ichigo turned to face Ikkaku and angrily retorted "How the hell should I know the answer to that, hm?..."

Ikkaku said "huh, well ya got a good point there."

Ichigo continued saying "although it's likely about Neliels little tantrum before."

Ikkaku said "hmm, what are you going to do about it?"

Ichigo said blandly "I'm currently handling it."

Then the three of them flashstepped to the first squads headquarters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Hinamori's quarters she had found the ropes and was currently struggling to bind Neliel's tits.

Hinamori said "damn bitch, your fuck'n tits are even larger than Rangiku's..." Hinamori sighed "...I'm gonna need more rope."

At this point Rangiku came out of the bathroom, naked and Neliel said "you know what mistress, I think your'e right..."

Rangiku looked over at Neliel and said "what's that, bitch?"

Neliel replied "well, my mistress said that my tits are bigger than yours, and I agree with her... 'small tits'. Yes I think that that is what I'll call you from now on."

Rangiku got annoyed at her slut who thought that she should be able to talk like that to her and be able to get away with it. Rangiku walked over to the bed, picked something up off of it and started to walk toward her slut who got a nervous smile on her face and asked "w-w-wha-what is that?" Rangiku ignored Neliel's question and continued to walk behind her until she turned around and reached around to Neliel's front and squeezed her tits while hinamori was still trying to bind them. Rangiku then reached the same hand down to Neliels pussy and Neliel orgasmed. Neliels moans when she was in the midst of that orgasm paled in comparison to the ones that came right after she came down off that high and Rangiku rammed a large vibrator up Neliels ass and turned it so that it was using its full power.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, Zaraki and Ikkaku had by this time rarrived at the first squads front gate and continued to walk from there while Ikkaku was saying to Ichigo "so, how are ya punishin' ya vice cap'n Ichigo?

Ichigo replied "never mind that; just be satisfied with the fact that it is being taken care of... alright." There was a one minute break in the conversation when Ikkaku asked Ichigo "so, ever been summoned by the ol' fart before?"

As they entered the offices of the Captain-Commander Ichigo was saying to Ikkaku "No, I haven't & show some respect for the Captain-Commander, would you... or I might feel like beating you into oblivion again... after all, who says that I have revealed the full extent of my power to you... although for a knuckle-head from eleventh squad like you, a threat NOT to fight you might be more effective."

Ikkaku said "hey-y-y thats low; even for you."

The statement that Ichigo made about not revealing his full power gave Zaraki a feral grin; when the Captain-Commander saw this he got the impression that Zaraki would start a fight with the new captain right inside his offices. To counter this he let out some of his not inconsiderable amount of reiatsu out to remind them where they were. When the three of them turned to face Genryuusai he said "do you know why I've called you here?"

Ichigo said "one of two reasons sir."

Ikkaku rudely interjected "or both of them... wait-a-minute... what do you mean two? I thought that you said that it was about your vice captains problem."

Ichigo said "I actually said that it was PROBABLY Neliel's tantrum. I didn't say that it couldn't be something else."

The Commander said "you're right."

Ikkaku and Ichigo said "e-e-eh-h-h... who is?"

The Commander said "Third Seat Madarame."

Ichigo sighed and said "I thought so."

The Commander asked "what happened with your Lieutenant?;... be careful because what you say in the next few minutes will determine her fate."

Ichigo replied "a thug in the eleventh squad decided that she was weak; and, well, she took offense to that; she challenged the shinigami that looked down on her; he accepted; she let him strike her two or three times and then she ended the fight without shedding any blood."

"Very well, I am convinced that she had just cause. Zaraki. Make sure that no more of your goons do something like this again. Kurosaki-taichou is there any way that you can prevent such an event from taking place again?"

"I do believe so. The required action is currently being taken care of."

"Very well then, I am satisfied that you have the matter under control now. The second reason that I called you here is you're reiastsu earlier was similar to that of you're Lieutenant's. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"Yes."

Ikkaku said "strawberry, I think he want's to know the explanation."

Ichigo said "that's the reason. Ikkaku's bankai is something to stay away from if at all possible. While I would have been able to defeat it anyway, I just felt like being absolutely certain of my victory."

The Commander said "very well then..."

Ichigo said "so then, there's actually three things that you wanted to talk about then I take it?"

"Very perceptive of you."

Zaraki looked at Ichigo and thought *this is not the Ichigo that I fought all those years ago. He's far more perceptive than he was then. He doesn't go easy or underestimate his opponents; and that may very well have been a performance in the captains meeting before, hmm, I think that we'll have to watch everything that he does with a fine toothcomb.*

Genryuusai continued "now onto the third issue, do you know what it is?"

Ichigo replied "the gate."

Genryuusai said "yes. I'd like you and your lieutenant to take charge of the investigation... do you know why?"

Ichigo without needing any time to think about it said "as we have recently arrived here from the real world, albeit through unconventional means, it could not have been either of us that shut the gate down; and even if we had been here, we lack the knowledge to undertake such an action. Also because were new here we are above suspicion in the matter."

Genryuusai said "correct. You shall have unlimited access to all resources neccessary for your investigation."

Ichigo said "does that include all of the fifth and the twelfth squads' records?"

Genryuusai replied "yes."

Ichigo said "thank you. I think that I'll go and collect my lieutenant now and start the investigation immediately."

Ichigo then turned and flashstepped away.

Zaraki turnes toward Ikkaku and said "Ikkaku, go train some of the tenth seats."

Ikkaku turned to him and said "e-h-hh? I thought that it was Yumachika's turn today."

Zaraki turned towards Genryuusai and said "I would like to recommend Ikkaku for the position of lieutenant of fifth squad when Hinamori advances."

Ikkaku said "alright, alright, I'm goin'."

Ikkaku then turned and started flashstepping towards the eleventh squads barracks.

Genryuusai said to Zaraki "I think that you should keep an eye on what he does."

Zaraki said "I agree, Ichigo is hiding somethin."

Genryuusai said "It's interesting that he asked about those two squads in particular don't you think?"

Zaraki replied "yeah... say ya ol' geez'r why do ya want me to keep an eye on him? wouldn't Kyouraku Shunsui be a better choice?"

Genryuusai sighed and said "usually yes, but he changed after losing his previous lieutenant; so now you are the only one that has any chance of keeping up with him."

Zaraki said "what about you?"

Genryuusai said barked a laugh and said "maybe fifty years ago, but now..." Genryuusai sighed again and continued "...I'm afraid that you're the only one that has any hope of matching him."

Zaraki said "alright then."

Zaraki then turned and flashstepped away.

When all of the others left Genryuusai sighed and said "I'm getting too old for this shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later

Neliel who had by this time had her hands tied behind her back was bent over at her waist with Rangiku fucking her ass from behind and Hinamori fucking her face with a strap-on was nearing yet another orgasm heard a knock on the door. Neliel tried to tell her mistress' about the knock but could not form the words thanks to Hinamori's ministrations. When Hinamori heard her try to say something she said to Neliel "what was that, whore?" Neliel tries to say it again, but again she failed, when Hinamori continued on to say "you want more?... Well then why didn't you say so? I've got just the thing for you." Hinamori moved over to her closet and started to get an even larger strap-on to use on her slut when she heard Neliel say "I said there's someone at the door you fucking skank." Rangiku at this comment from her fuck-toy rammed her strap-on into Neliel's ass as far as it could go. When she heard Neliel howl in agony she said "that's what you get for insulting your mistress bitch." At this point Rangiku also heard the knocking and then heard Hinamori call out "who is it?"

Ichigo said through the door "Who the hell do you think it is, hm!"

Hinamori opened the door at hearing it was Ichigo; completely forgetting that she still had her strap-on on. Ichigo said "so, you've been giving her a thorough workout then."

Neliel who had by this time folded over double when Rangiku had so roughly used her ass looked up when she heard Ichigo's voice and smiled at the thought that her abuse by the two females might be over; but when she heard Ichigo ask about a 'workout' she knew that it was more of a statement and that he wasn't going to stop them just yet. When Ichigo looked over at her Neliel hung her head back down to continue the wait for Ichigo to put a stop to it; which she knew from experience was likely to be a long time yet. Ichigo looked back to Hinamori and said "looks like you've done a good job on her." Although nobody could see her face Neliel got a red colouration to her face and had the orgasms that had been building for quite some time. Ichigo said in a contemplative tone "yes, you've done very well indeed." At Ichigo's statement Hinamori also blushed profusely. Ichigo thought to himself *little does she know that she is only going to regret taking me up on the offer to take care of Neliel's punishment later.* Hinamori said to Ichigo "If you could just wait here for a few minutes; we'll be done with your whore in a little while." Ichigo replied "sure thing."

Hinamori took off the strap-on that she had on and told Rangiku to flip their slut over so they can finish it off. Rangiku then slapped Neliel on the ass and said "all right then bitch time to flip yourself over." Neliel replied "yes mistress." Neliel somehow managed through no small amount of acrobatics to flip herself over so that her tits were facing the ceiling. Rangiku grabbed Nelield hips took her strap-on out of Neliel's ass and rammed it into her pussy and the reaction that she got was a moan so loud that it was quiet. Hinamori then positioned herself over Nelield mouth and said "come on bitch, start licking." Neliel started eating Hinamori out so well that it was clear that she had quite a bit or experience with women as well as men. Hinamori could only moan in extasy to what Neliel was doing to her. Rangiku continued to fuck Neliel until she was on the brink of another orgasm when Hinamori came into Neliel's mouth and then withdrew from Neliel's pussy when Neliel said pleadingly "why did you stop fucking my cunt mistress?"

Rangiku said "because, I thought that you might want Ichigo to take care of that for now."

Neliel said "oh, thank you mistress."

Neliel raced over to where Ichigo was sitting down and said "can I please get fucked by you master?"

Ichigo put his hand to her faCe and with a sense of finality about it said "no."

Neliel looked incredibly disheartened at Ichigo's reply and said "why not?"

Ichigo replied "because I don't really feel like it right now... although if you really want to you can give me a blow job."

Neliel in reply whined and said "alright then." She then rapidly sank to her knees in front of him and moved her head over his lap. Ichigo at this point looked up to where Hinamori was standing and said "Where are her clothes?"

Hinamori replied "I burned them."

Ichigo said "well what is she meant to wear when we leave then, huh"

Hinamori said "well, I thought that she might be an exhibitionist. After all, Nanao is."

Ichigo replied "what do you mean?"

Hinamori said "did you not know? Nanao is as much of a slut as that bitch there... Rangiku, get over here. It's you're turn." Rangiku walked over to where Hinamori was standing and bent over at her waist. Hinamori spanked Rangiku and said "what have I told you about wearing that while I'm fucking you?"

Rangiku said "um, don't."

Hinamori said "then why do you continuously disobey me?"

Rangiku said "because I'm a bad girl and must be punished mistress"

Ichigo at this point said "as interesting as this is, Neliel still needs clothes and I seriously doubt any of yours will fit her Hinamori, and, well, Rangiku as big as her tits are do not come anywhere near the size of Neliel's."

Rangiku said "I heard Nanao talking about one of her previous vice captain's, she said that her tits were huge."

Ichigo said "hmm, that was Lisa Yadamorou wasn't it?"

Rangiku said "I think that was her name, yes."

Ichigo said "Why don't you call her?"

Rangiku let out a loud moan as Hinamori continued to fuck her.

Ichigo said "ah yes, that's why."

Hinamori said "I don't think that there will be any problems with calling Nanao right now, do you bitch?"

Rangiku screamed out without any words being formed. When Rangiku couldn't answer Hinamori spanked her again which caused her to only give out more moans of pleasure. Hinamori said "you want to call her don't you?"

Rangiku said "yes."

Hinamori said "good."

"I think that that will do for you for today. After all we do want to keep up the illusion from Nanao, don't we."

Ichigo on the brink of cumming in Neliel's mouth he said "alright then, I think that now would be a good enough time to acquiesce to you're previous request."

Neliel looked up at him and raised her eyebrows as if to say "really?" Ichigo nodded at Neliel's unspoken request and Neliel then jumped up from her knees and quickly straddled Ichigo's lap. When Neliel sunk down onto her lover they both immediately came harder than Neliel had throughout all of Rangiku and Hinamori's ministrations. After they came down off their high Neliel kept on moving up and down until she saw Nanao standing in the doorway staring at her and she orgasmed yet again causing Ichigo to follow suit. Nanao moved her glasses up her nose and said "I brought the clothes for you, you slut."

Neliel said over Ichigo's shoulder "I don't want to be hearing that from you, after all I've been told that these ropes work very effectively on you."

Nanao got a sever tint of red in her face, looked at Hinamori and said "how much have you told her?"

Hinamori said "not so much as you need to worry."

Nanao said "very well then." While all of this was going on Nanao had forgotten that Rangiku was also in the room; Rangiku had by this time snuck aroung behind Nanao and pulled down the pants that she was wearing and suddenly Nanao felt something enter her ass. Nanao's reaction to this was only her face becoming even redder than it already was.

Neliel by this point had risen off of Ichigo and walked over to where Nanao was standing reached out her hand for the clothes that Nanao was still holding. When Neliel relieved Nanao of the clothes that she was holding Nanao just bent over at the waist to be able to take it even easier.

Neliel walked over to where Ichigo was standing and put the clothes on. When they were on Ichigo asked her "do you like them?"

To which Neliel replied "do you? although you probably like them more when they are not on me."

Ichigo said "you little minx. Although you are right about that." Ichigo then turned to Hinamori and said "can I have the tape now."

Hinamori said "certainly Kurosaki-taichou." turned around, got the tape out of the tape recorder and gave it to Ichigo.

Ichigo then said "if I, or my Lieutenant here, EVER see another copy of this ANYWHERE, we shall come to wherever you, Rangiku or Nanao are and kill you, after finding out where you sent the copies to, understood!?" Ichigo then continued on to say "I take it that you shall be filming Nanao's treatment as well?" Hinamori just nodded, then Ichigo said "could we get a copy of that?" Hinamori just nodded again then Ichigo said "right then I think that it is time to leave. What do you think Neliel"

Neliel who couldn't wait to get out of the room said "nothing would please me more."

Ichigo said "Ohh, I doubt that."

Neliel blushed as they flashstepped out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the captain of the eleventh squad arrived back at his offices he went to sit down then thought better of it, stood back up and took a beer out of the mini-fridge that he had in his office, then he sat down behind his desk and leaned back on his chair, sighed and said to himself "what the hell is that fool thinkin' of doin'" Zaraki stays silent for a few moment's thinking on what could be going through the new captains head that he would imply that he was only interestes in the fifth and twelfth squad's for some reason. As Zaraki had been made a captain a few months prior to Urahara's banishment he knew of the hollowfication experiments conducted by Urahara while he was captain of the twelfth squad; and thanks to Aizen's betrayal of soul society he also knew of his hollowfication experiment's. Zaraki following this train of thought came to the conclusion that Ichigo may be interested in performing his own experiments on his own squad. Zaraki said to himself "What the hell does he think he's doin'."

Zaraki then set his mind onto the other problem that was placed before him: tracking Ichigo's movements. Zaraki knew what almost all of soul society didn't... Ichigo was not only hiding his own hollowfication, but also that he had grown more than nearly all of the other captains assumed. With that thought in mind he decided that before taking any action he should take into account the possibility that Ichigo had gotten more adept, not only with his control of his own reiatsu, but also his reiatsu sensing abilities. When Zaraki took that into account he decided that it would likely be too difficult to have someone from his squad to follow Ichigo around untill he did something stupid and revealed his intentions. Zaraki thought *who would have the capabilities to hide their reiatsu from Ichigo as well as being able to stand anywhere within a four kilometre radius of him.* Zaraki came up with a possible four choices:-someone from fourth squad -someone from twelfth squad -someone from thirteenth squad -someone from sixth squad

Zaraki immediately excluded the possibility of having someone from fourth squad trail Ichigo, because although their reiatsu hiding capabilities were the best of any squad with the exception of the kido corp.; but unfortunantly they don't have the reiatsu or skill to stand any sort of a chance against Ichigo.

He also excluded the entire twelfth squad as they were currently under investigation by Ichigo himself.

He excluded thirteenth squad because Ichigo had too many allies in that squad including now fourth seat Rukia Kuchiki, not to mention the captain of said squad.

That only left the possibility of sixth squad, it also helped that the captain of said squad was not exactly on the best of terms with Ichigo at the best of times.

With that decided Zaraki decided that it was time to go and relieve Ikkaku from the torture that he had forced on him; so he got up out of his chair and flashstepped to where Ikkaku was training the newbies.

Zaraki said to Ikkaku "ya want a break from this?"

Ikkaku said "eh, you lookin ta beat up on some newbies cap'n?"

Zaraki said "nah, just need to relieve some stress."

Ikkaku said "ah. Very well then. just a sec cap'n" Ikkaku then turned back around to face his students and said "Right! All of you newbies get up and in those stands over there."

They all left the centre of the room and went to sit and watch two of their most highly ranked officers fight it out to 'relieve stress.'

Zaraki said "you've got the first blow..."

-  
Meanwhile Ichigo and Neliel had left the building where Hinamori's quarters and were walking down the street from them.

Neliel turned to Ichigo and said "remind me again exactly why I had to go through all of that."

Ichigo sighed and said "we needed to give them a reason to underestimate you."

Neliel said to Ichigo "why do they need to underestimate me?"

Ichigo replied "because, in all likelyhood 'they' will attack soul society and therefore we need to prepare for their arrival; unfortunantly the way that we will be preparing may contrast to some... or all of soul societies beliefs."

Neliel said to Ichigo "so what?"

Ichigo said to Neliel "remember what I told you about what they tried to do to rukia because she transferred her powers to me?"

Neliel said "yeah, so what?"

Ichigo said "well, what were doing... is much worse; according to the central 46 at any rate."

Neliel said "right. Now why do they need to underestimat me again?"

Ichigo said "because at the moment you are the only one able to transverse garganta successfully by yourself and they will likely take me into custody when they find out about our plan... Now, enough about that for now... We have been assigned to investigate that gate closure that almost trapped us in the real world. I think that if we are to successfully carry out the plan we will need to have access to twelfth squad's' records. Unfortunantly, because of the gate closure I had to put the plan into action earlier than I had intended to. I think that they will probably assign Zaraki to keep an eye on me, however, with his reiatsu control problems he'll probably get someone to do the dirty work for him..."

Neliel said to Ichigo "I thought that you said that that nutter was only interested in fighting and probably had the IQ of a football player."

Ichigo said "that is just a deception on both our parts. Zaraki is probably one of the most logical thinkers in all of Seireitei, along with Ukitake and Kyouraku." Ichigo made a scoffing sound and then continued "the only reason that the captain-commander assigned Zaraki and not one of the others is that I'm far stronger than any other current captain. Even Genryuusai himself no longer qualifies as an equal... A fact that he is well aware of too; that makes him the most dangerous rock in the plan too."

Neliel said "So what do you need me to do?"

Ichigo said "I need you to go to the district of Rukongai that has the largest amount of reiatsu and open a gargant to Urahara's shop and bring him here."

Neliel said "isn't that more of an obstacle than a help though?... He is not exactly one of the most sane people around you know."

Ichigo said "another deception I am afraid."

Neliel said "so what do you need him for then?"

Ichigo said "I have not the faintest clue as to how those blasted gates work; therefore I need his expertise in that area. Also I need his 'special' skills to advance the plan."

Neliel said "very well then, so when do I leave then?"

Ichigo replied "as soon as possible."

Neliel said "ok then, see ya later."

Ichigo said "ok, bye."

Neliel then flashstepped away from Ichigo and to the largest reiatsu source that she could find outside of Seireitei.

Ichigo said to himself "right then, what do you say we move onto step two then, Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei Hisagi stepped out of the shadow of a building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	12. Stage 2 Neliel

disclaimer:

i have not, do not, and likely never will have any involvement with the creation, production and/or distribution of the anime/manga called bleach.

characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as shuuhei was walking out from the shadows neliel had arrived at the urahara shop. when urahara felt neliel's reiatsu he went into the main 'shop' area of the house and said to neliel "well well, if it isn't neliel-san. i wonder what it could be that you are wanting? is it a gigai that is able to hide your reiatsu again?"

neliel insulted at the implication that ichigo's plans may not succeed slapped urahara on his left cheek(leaving a red welt that would not leave for a week.)

"or is it possible that kurosaki-san's plans have worked out nicely?"

neliel in reply said "unfortunatly because of the gate problem ichigo has had to move the plan into the second stage before he has even formed any sort of squad... damn them." urahara asked neliel "so, what have you come here for?"

neliel replied "you know how i said that he had to move it into the second stage earlier than expected?..." urahara nodded and seeing this neliel continued "...well, ichigo actually needs your help in the development of 'them'. he has also informed me that he will be needing your help with the investigation into the gates." urahara said "well, i'm glad that he is thinking of me, but he does remember that i have been exiled from..." urahara paused and then continued "...but that's why you're here, isn't it?..." neliel nodded and said "that is indeed the case."

urahara said "that doesn't change the fact that even if i do get through into soul society the shinigami have 'kill on sight' orders about me." neliel said "ah, ichigo has taken care of that as well..." urahara looking confused asked neliel "how?" neliel said "he convinced the captain-commander to allow him access to all resources that he deemed neccessary for the investigation. the fact that he is already well aware of who did it isn't even an issue as the majority of shinigami do not know anything about his plans and why he is undertaking actions that will likely be viewed as 'criminal' according to 'the law' that exists in soul society."

urahara said "so other than the gates, why has ichigo decided to step up the time-frame? after all, the gates alone aren't enough to prompt such an action."

neliel said "another good analysis, unfortunantly ichigo needed to inquire about access to your old squads' records, yours in particular."

urahara asked neliel "who was there when he did that?"

neliel answered "the captain-commander and that barbarian zaraki."

urahara said "hmm, that's no good then."

neliel said "why's that? ichigo could easily take that old man,..." neliel scoffed "...and zaraki, give me a break."

urahara said "while i do agree on that, it's not his fighting capabilities that are the problem, and i think that ichigo is also well aware of this. hmmm, yes that would be reason enough to bump up the timeline. i think that it is hightime that we left... if you would."

urahara made a hand gesture indicating that neliel had the stage and then she reached her hand in the air, opened a garganta large enough for the two of them when urahara said "i think that i might need benihime, if you'll allow me to get her, and also tessai, will also be needed."

neliel impatiently sighed and said "fine, but hurry up, this will only be open for so long ya know."

urahara ran into his room to get benihime and when he went into the room that had the entrance to the underground training room, and went over to the trap door, opened it, called down for tessai, tessai came up the ladder at an astonishing speed, saw the garganta that neliel had opened and said to urahara "so then, it's time?" urahara nodded the affirmative, and tessai continued "a bit early isn't it?" urahara sighed and said "it seems so, doesn't it." tessai said "okay then. just let me get my zanpaktou, and then we can be off."

urahara said "okay, just be quick, it seems that our ride has an even shorter fuse than her captain."

at this statement tessai just started running into his room to get his zanpaktou and then came back to where neliel was, and then to their surprise neliel said to them "i've been told that you understand the intricacies of garganta, is that right?" urahara nodded and neliel continued "then i'll leave you to navigate your way through it, i've a few other jobs to do whilst i'm here." urahara ever curious asked her "and what might they be neliel-san?" neliel's face took on a dangerous glint and said "none of your business." neliel then sonidoed over to him far enough away to give urahara a 'very' hard kick in the stomach that propelled him into the garganta. she then closed the garganta behind them and said "now that that is over, onto the second part."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

while this was happening back in soul society ichigo and shuuhei continued their conversation with shuuhei saying "now why the hell, are you moving the plan to step two ahead of schedule?"

ichigo replied "my squad has been chosen to investigate that little gate problem that was mentioned in the meeting before."

shuuhei interrupted that's no reason."

ichigo replied "i agree, however i needed to confirm if i had access to both the fifth and twelfth squads' records."

shuuhei sighed and said "who was there?"

ichigo fatalistically replied "yamamoto and zaraki."

shuuhei said "i suppose that that is far more than enough of a reason."

ichigo said "i thought so."

shuuhei said "right then. i'll have rooms made available in my squads' barracks for them then will i?"

ichigo replied "no, i think that rukongai is a more suitable location for now, after all we don't want the lunatic from twelfth squad on our necks about him, and also as you know he has work to do that will be accomplished alot faster without the supervision of one of us."

shuuhei said "agreed, but how do you know he'll help?"

ichigo said "i can always just have neliel take him to do a stint in hueco mundo... i'm sure that he'd love that."

shuuhei said "remember he was a captain, even menos will be no match for him."

ichigo replied "i know, i also know that there is anothe part of hueco mundo that caters only to non-arrancar vasto-lorde."

shuuhei said "why don't you send him there just for fun then"

ichigo said "although amusing that would be detrimental to everything that we are trying to accomplish now then, wouldn't it?"

shuuhei then said "i suppose so, anyway getting back to what we need to discuss, how are you going to go about the second step?"

ichigo replied "well, as you know i've already sent neliel to get urahara, i think that now is the time for me to pay the kasumi-ouji family a visit... actually on second thoughts i think that it might be better... no, no, i'll do it, after all it would look too suspicious for you to do it."

shuuhei said "i should think so..." the two powerful shinigami stood silent for a few moments and then ichigo said "well, i think that it is time to go and take care of our normal duties... actually, would it be possible to have a few of your men for my squad, preferably some that are loyal to either of us, so as they will be unlikely to betray us before 'they' come"

shuuhei replied "i'll see what i can do. after all, if we have any hope of succeeding we need my cover to stay in place, don't we?"

ichigo replied "i'm with you on that one. after all, neither of us wants to be on the opposing side of one another, and besides, i need you to take care of that damned genryuusai."

shuuhei said "hey, your welcome to have that demon zaraki all to yourself."

ichigo said "ohhh, you're so nice."

shuuhei said "don't mention it... but what happens if you get caught before 'they' come?"

ichigo said "don't worry about it, i already have plans in place if that eventuates."

shuuhei said "do they include me in them, because if you're stopped before they come then we still need someone high enough..."

ichigo said "don't sweat it, they have nothing to do with you,..." ichigo scoffed and then continued "... hell, i've even told all the captains about it, not that they know it or anything."

shuuhei said "when did you tell them? you haven't been here that long after all."

ichigo said "think back to the meeting when i first came here..." ichigo seeing that shuuhei now understood what he was alluding to said "...now you've got it."

shuuhei said "but if you involve them, then... ahh, i see, the other 70% huh."

ichigo said "yes, now we really need to get going and do our parts... also we can't meet like this again, zaraki will likely have someone from sixth squad tailing me from tomorrow onwards."

shuuhei said "alright, see you when i see you then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back in the real world neliel had met up with karin kurosaki and was saying "... and because i am currently in spirit form and unable to access a gigai i'm going to need you to buy some stationary for your brother."

karin said "why couldn't ichi-nii come here himself?"

neliel replied "they've made him a captain of a squad so he can unfortunantly not visit as often as he would like to."

karin said "ok then, on one condition."

neliel said "even though i have a feeling that both ichigo and myself are not going to like this; what is it?"

karin said "make me into a shinigami"

neliel said "i can't; i'm really sorry, but there is one person that might be able to help you in that department. his name is shinji hirako."

karin said "well, where is this shinji?"

neliel replied "he, and a few of his comrades can help you, and the last that i heard he was in a warehouse

karin was quiet for a few moments and then said in a quiet voice "thank you"

neliel said "now, the pens."

karin said "right, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 minutes later...

the two of them arrived at the newsagents and karin took neliel to where the stationary was located and said "all the pens that you can desire."

neliel then proceeded to bend over to reach out for some pink pens that she saw. when karin saw what neliel was trying to do she said "uh, i think you're forgetting something."

neliel said "really, what would that be?"

karin disbelievingly said "uhhh, you are in shinigami mode, and therefore are unable to touch anything in this world."

neliel sheepishly scratched the back of her head, and said "heh, heh, heh-heh... right, i forgot... oh, and the second thing?"

karin said "who do you think that you are getting these things for?"

neliel stated "your brother, why"

karin said "do you honestly believe that ichi-nii would like you to get him that colour pen?...hm?" karin seeing light dawn in neliel's eyes, she thought that she saw another emotion flicker across her face but it was only for a second so she ignored it and put it down to her imagination, she then continued "now, let's see... ah, these should do." she then proceeded to take every blue biro that she could see, she also took every black and every red one as good measure; she then went to the checkout to pay for it all; paid for them and then proceeded to leave the shop... when she had gone 10 metres from the store she realised that neliel was no longer with her so she decided to go back to the store to see if she was still there. when she was back in the store she saw a green head of hair bent looking at a stack of magazines, so she went over to see what neliel was looking at but to her surprise when she got to her she saw her kneading one of her enormous tits and playing with her pussy. when she saw this she went crept up behing her and slapped her ass, when she heard neliel moan she despaired of being able to drag her away from this store through either threats or actual violence as it appeared that such actions only turned the arrancar on even more, she asked her "ok, so i take it that you are wanting this magazine then?"

neliel shrieked out "yes, yes, oh god, yes."

karin said "well then, too bad you see i am unfortunantly for you underage(1) so i cannot buy that for you..." seeing neliel's dissappointment however she continued on to say "although.. i could always just tie you up with that rope at home and make you a customized magazine, i'm sure that ichi-nii will love it too."

neliel eagerly said "could you?"

karin said "yeah but you're going to need to go and get a gigai from that bastards shop first though."

neliel sighed and said "i was afraid of that. anyway as fun as that would be you're still only sixteen."

karin said "well, in a few years then?"

neliel said "it's a date. now then i really need to get back to your brother now, see ya"

neliel reached a hand into the air and opened a garganta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

unbeknownst to the young kurosaki it didn't go to soul society as she claimed; it actually went to the warehouse that the vizaird were staying at, when she stepped out of the garganta she was met by people(although she used that term very loosely) with masks and had their swords at her neck. neliel said "hey, hey, calm down, i'm one of the good guys remember."

lisa yadomaru said "oh, it's you, come to play again?"

neliel said "unfortunantly not. ichigo had to step up the schedule."

shinji in his laconic tone said "ehhh, what the hell's that newbie done now?"

neliel replied "that's not important right now."

shinji said "you're right, so do we move on to our part now or what?"

neliel said "no. because of the shedule change i'm going to need some help with my part."

shinji said "so, what kind of help do you need then?"

neliel said "well, i'll need your help in rounding up the required number of arrancar to fight soul society if need be. also i'll teach the ones going with me into hueco mundo how to use garganta so i don't have to race round opening portals to soul society, and also it will allow us to send a not insignificant amount of troops through to soul society all at once."

shinji said "alright, you can have kensai, love, lisa and mashiro, i'll be needing the rest for our part."

neliel said "that'll be more than enough. oh yeah, ichigo said that genryuusai placed zaraki on watchdog duty over ichigo, so i advise against doing anything drastic, after all, that nut urahara is already in soul society."

shinji said "so anymore of us ex-captains and former vice-captains suddenly turnin' up may put even more of the spotlight on you two huh.?"

neliel said "exactly, and as we have already portrayed ourselves as live-wires, it would make a bad situation even worse now then, wouldn't it."

shinji said "i see, fine then."

neliel said "good, now then, let's get going."

with that neliel again opened a garganta but this time it went to hueco mundo and she, the two captains and the two vice-captains that had been promised to her flash-stepped/sonidoed into it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author notes

(1) i have set the story a few years after the 'arrancar war' 


	13. Stage 2 Ichigo

Disclaimer:

I have not, do not, and likely never will have any involvement with the creation, production and/or distribution of the anime/manga called bleach.

Characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Neliel was in the real world Ichigo had returned to the barracks that he had been assigned to until his squad's barracks were built and decided to go into the sparring grounds to see if there was anyone that dared to take him on. As by now shinigami had heard of his promotion by now he doubted it, although he thought to himself *I am staying with the eleventh squad... there may just be someone stupid enough to try something again.*

When Ichigo arrived he saw Ikkaku and walked over to him and said "hey, do ya want to finish that little fight now?"

Ikkaku replied "nah, you won that one, watch out for next time though."

Ichigo said "sure thing, you'll have to work on your bankai though."

Ikkaku asked Ichigo "how'd you find out about that anyway?"

Ichigo said "7th squad, enough said?"

Ikkaku muttered to himself "damn fox."

Ichigo said "know of anyone from here that are looking for a new squad?"

Ikkaku replied "yeah, one of our rookies."

Ichigo said "can't he hit hard enough or something?"

Ikkaku said "yeah he reall... hey, were you insulting me just then?"

Ichigo said "no, not at all, I was insulting the entire division."

Ikkaku was getting sick and tired of the non-chalant attitude of Ichigo and started building up reiatsu. Ichigo thought to himself *heh, thought that'd work.* When Ikkaku said bankai Ichigo sighed and said to Ikkaku "bankai again huh? Did you already forget that that is nothing to me?"

Ikkaku said "no, I didn't forget. Ya see Ichigo there is somethin' you don't know about my zanpaktou."

Ichigo said "yeah, and what is that exactly?"

Ikkaku shouted out "bankai doble!"

Ichigo surprised at the sudden increase of reiatsu of Ikkaku dumbfoundedly said "huh." Ichigo along with all the rest of the shinigami in the near vacinity were even more shocked when all of a sudden out of the fire that had been created when Ikkaku had called out his zanpaktou's third release came a blood red dragon. Ichigo who had fought against Ulquiorra in his second release form unlike all of the other present shinigami kept his head and drew his mask into existance. Ichigo brought his zanpaktou that had transformed into it's bankai form up to defend against the rushing dragon and didn't get forced back an inch when it crashed into his raised sword. Ichigo then saw that Ikkaku's eyes had turned completely red and sighed and said to him "you're completely consumed by the power of your zanpaktou aren't you." Ichigo got extremely annoyed watching the shell of Ikkaku and flash-stepped over to where Ikkaku was and cut him from shoulder to hip. After Ichigo had cut Ikkaku the dragon disappeared immediately. Ichigo then made his mask disappear and said to the two shinigami that were closest to him that somehow had managed to withstand the enourmous reiatsu's of the new captain and the third seat "take Ikkaku to the fourth squad immediately."

Zaraki who admittedly could not normally sense reiatsu on a good day had sensed the massive reiatsu of the two highly ranked fighters and had appeared in the sparring grounds and said to Ichigo "what the hell was that?"

Ichigo said "sorry, just me and Ikkaku getting a bit carried away there. Now that you're here we can finish the conversation that Ikkaku and I were having prior to our little incident; if that's alright with you.?"

Zaraki said "sure, Ikkaku's gonna be alright, right?"

Ichigo said "a shallow cut like the one I gave him. He'll be fighting fit in about a week. I did need to get rid of that blasted dragon after all."

Zaraki said "well, at least you might have given him a reason to focus on mastering that bankai of his."

Ichigo said "yeah. Have you thought about nominating him for a captains position by any chance?"

Zaraki said "yeah, thing is he's got it into his head to die servin' under me."

Ichigo said "I see, ah well, can't he helped then. Now onto the issue that I was discussing with Ikkaku; is there anyone in your squad currently that you think would be considering putting in for a transfer?"

Zaraki said "yeah, there's a few."

Ichigo said "I don't suppose you'd mind if I ask them to join my squad then?"

Zaraki said "go right ahead. I'll warn you though, none of 'em are abouve 8th seat."

Ichigo said "that's ok, they don't need to be of a high seat."

Zaraki thought to himself *hmm, no matter what, in the past all he's ever cared about is how strong someone was. I wonder what's changed... I'll need to think on that later.*

Ichigo said "thanks Kenpachi" and headed out the gates of the eleventh squad.

Zaraki said "no prob."

*****************************************************************************************************************

10 minutes/later...

Ichigo arrived at the Kasumi-Ouji manor's gates only to be met by over-zealous guards... again. When Ichigo discovered the unfriendly welcome he raised both his hands infront of him in a gesture of peaceful intentions and said "hey, hey, calm down, I'm just here to talk to an old friend, alright."

The guard that seemed to Ichigo to be the one in charge said "it's saturday; the day that the princess plays soccer in the yard."

Ichigo said "good to know; Thanks. See ya."

The 'leader' said "thanks... what do you m..." by this time Ichigo had proceeded to flash-step onto the roof and was about to flash-step to where the guard had told him that Lurichyo was, when suddenly he hears a shout of "hey, what the hell're you doin' up there?" come from all of the guards stationed at the gates.

Ichigo replied "sorry, I was getting bored of your tough-guy act."

The guard in question said "act, what do ya mean act?"

Ichigo said "well, you were trying to prevent a captain from talking to a friend; so it's not like you had any chance at all, now then is it?" All of the guards in the nearby vicinity kneeled down on one knee and lowered their heads in respect for Ichigo's rank. Ichigo then continued to say "now that that is all settled, can someone please escort me to or at least give me directions to where the Lurichiyo is."

The guards all started to plead ichigo to choose them at once, Ichigo however had no time at all for suck-ups who rely on others' power to let them get ahead; So Ichigo surveyed the crowd of guards and saw one that wasn't on their knees begging and said "right then, you..." he pointed at the lone shinigami and then continued "... come with me."

The shinigami pointed to himself and said "who, me?"

Ichigo said "yeah. Come on let's go meet with the princess now."

At the same time that Ichigo was saying this he was also thinking to himself *hmn... this guy could be perfect for 'that'. I'll have to ask Lurichiyo if I can have this guy in our squad.*

Then the two of them rounded the corner and saw lurichiyo surrounded by people wearing white and turquoise; they quickly released their swords and defeated the intruders; unfortunantly more than half of them escaped through something that Ichigo thought looked similar to a garganta. Ichigo and the shinigami Ichigo had enlisted to assist him to navigate the Kasumi-Ouji manor rushed over to Lurichiyo who looked up at the two standing over her sighed and said "it's time, isn't it."

Ichigo said "looks like it.".

Lurichiyo said "you can take however many you want; just please let me keep Kenryuu and Enryuu here."

Ichigo said "sure, whatever. First of all, I'd like this guy here..." Ichigo indicated the shinigami next to him and then continued "...to be my third seat."

The shinigami in question stuttered "th-thi-third s-s-seat?!?"

Ichigo said "yeah, ya hard of hearin' or what?"

The shinigami said "y-y-y-es-s-s s-s-i-rr"

Ichigo said "calm down; now then, what's your name?"

The shinigami said "m-m-m-my name, sir?"

Ichigo said "yeah, I can't just go around calling ya 'hey, you' now then can I?"

The shinigami replied "my name is Kurisu Namikaze."

Ichigo looked into the the sky trying to remember something and said "hmm, Namikaze huh, sounds familiar... ah well. now that you're in my squad we can continue the conversation with you here."

Kurisu said "please continue."

Ichigo said "alright. Now then; about those swordsmiths that you promised me Lurichiyo."

Lurichiyo said "what, now, I thought that we were going to wait at least 6 months before stage two was commenced."

Ichigo said "yeah, that was before those bastards closed down the senkai gates and tried to attack you though."

Lurichiyo said "yeah, agreed, so then, how many do you want?"

Ichigo said "as many highly skilled ones that you can afford to give me... Oh yeah, and they better have high tolerances for stupid blondes in bucket hats."

Lurichiyo scrunched up her face trying to puzzle what Ichigo had just said and when she couldn't she started asking "why would they..." then in a deadpanned tone she continued saying "...ah, Urahara huh?"

Ichigo said "unfortunantly we need to speed up the research so much that it was imperative that we get him involved."

Lurichiyo said "but if 'they' closed the gates down how will my clans-men get to and from the real world."

Ichigo said "no worries, they are already here by now, if my lieutenant has done her job right."

As Ichigo was talking a garganta opened up behind them and as all of the shinigami in the vicinity were drawing their swords Neliel emerged and flung her arms around Ichigo who returned the gesture. After seeing this the shinigami that had previously been drawing their zanpaktou's sheathed them. Neliel then said to Ichigo "how's it all going?"

Ichigo replied "well, we're just finishing up here, oh yeah, meet our third seat... we're also getting some lower-middle ranked recruits from eleventh squad..." Ichigo turned to the newly appointed third seat and said "...I'm going to need you to screen them, as you'll already have guessed some of what we're currently doing probably wouldn't go across too well if someone were to rat us out to any of the other squads, and as eleventh squad has no doubt been assigned to watch us we will need to be extra careful around them."

The third seat nodded his acceptance of the order and said "yes, captain."

Ichigo said "to fifth seats and above it is Ichigo or Kurosaki alright."

The third seat not knowing how to reply to such a statement could only mutter "yes sir."

Ichigo sighed and said "well, I guess that that is fine for now. First of all though I'll need you to choose the swordsmiths for us, as neither of us..." Ichigo indicated Neliel and himself "...have the required experiences to make such a choice... oh yeah, it might be a good idea to choose at least one that worked on the bakkutou."

Kurisu said "right away," then bowed and left the courtyard.

Ichigo turned to Lurichiyo and said "well now then, with business concluded I think we'll let you get back to your game."

Lurichiyo said "alright then, and goodbye."

Ichigo and Neliel then started walking towards the gates, and when they were out of earshot Ichigo said to Neliel "you know I hate to do this, but can you please go back to the real world and bring Chad and Orihime here. I think that some extra guards could be useful, and also Chad could help in the research as well as the two of us."

Neliel after making a small whining noise reached a hand into the air and opened a garganta to Orihime's house and stepped through. After Neliel had left Ichigo sighed and said to himself "ah well, guess I better go and put those eleventh squad recruits through the paces." Ichigo then started to flash-step towards eleventh squad but somehow at the end of his journey he ended up at the fourth squads headquarters...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

(1)Sorry for the obvious rip-offs in this chapter (2)This story is not intended to or ever will be a cross-over 


	14. Stage 2 Hisagi

Disclaimer:

I have not, do not, and likely never will have any involvement with the creation, production and/or distribution of the anime/manga called bleach.

Characters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Neliel was in the real world and Ichigo was dealing with the intruders at the Kasumi-Ouji mansion Shuuhei was looking through some papers on his desk when he heard a knock on the door to his office, he looked up and said "come in."

The door opened and a shinigami entered and said "you called for me sir?"

Shuuhei said "yes, what do you think about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The shinigami said "isn't he the new captain?"

Shuuhei said "yes."

The shinigami continued on saying "isn't he the one that caused all that craziness a few years ago?"

Shuuhei said "yes."

The shinigami said "well then, I think that he should not have been awarded the position that he now has."

Shuuhei said "what if I told you that because of him Soul Society has been saved more than 3 times now? Would that change your opinion of him?"

The shinigami said "No."

Shuuhei sighed and said "you do realise that this view is a problem?"

The shinigami said "but, I thought that that is what our division's beliefs are sir."

Shuuhei said "you're exactly right. Unfortunantly sometimes craziness is needed to bring about change for the better isn't it?"

The shinigami said "I do not follow you sir."

Shuuhei replied "well, if Ichigo hadn't invaded and caused the squads to fall into disarray then not only would the thirteen protections squads have become stagnant it would also still have three traitors in them, wouldn't they?"

The shinigami after a bit of a pause said "well, if you look at it that way then our squad's belief's contradict it entirely. It also leads one to pose the question of why are you in this squad sir?"

Shuuhei said "so, I've actually got another question for you."

The shinigami replied "what would that be sir?"

Shuuhei said "why did you ask to join this squad?"

The shinigami replied "I believe that the squad's should try to avoid fighting and focus more on trying to find a more peaceful way to solve problems."

Shuuhei said "and when there isn't one, what then?"

The shinigami said "well, then when there is a clear need for action then I believe that the sword should be drawn."

Shuuhei said "do you want to know two people who's belief's are exactly the same as your's?"

The shinigami said "uhm, going by the flow of this conversation I'd say that it would likely be you and Kurosaki-taichou."

Shuuhei said "you're absolutely right, and there is one other that believes that you should avoid fighting for as long as possible... then do what is necessary."

The shinigami said "really, who is it?"

Shuuhei said "his lieutenant."

The shinigami said "but, isn't she an arrancar?"

Shuuhei said "yes, what of it?"

The shinigami said "and, didn't you oppose her appointment as well?"

Shuuhei said "an act."

The shinigami asked "why?"

Shuuhei replied "because there is another enemy coming that is a greater threat than Aizen and the three of us are currently making preparations for them. However, the preparations will not currently be viewed in the best light by the council of captains; therefore we need multiple contingencies which are currently being put into place."

The shinigami said "why are you telling me that you are committing treason?"

Shuuhei replied "well, that's what Ichigo thought that the other shinigami would think as well, so he approached me soon after Aizen had been defeated and told me that an old enemy was going to come back and that we needed to prepare for it, he also told me that someone will likely try to prevent us putting that information to good use so we came up with a plan of action that could only be brought to fruition with him as a captain of a new squad."

The shinigami said "I'm not sure that you should be telling me this sir."

Shuuhei said "why, you're going to find out about it soon enough anyway?"

The shinigami said "uh, why's that?"

Shuuhei replied "well, thanks to your beliefs you're going to be transferred to Ichigo's squad."

The shinigami got a shocked expression on his face and stuttered out "tr-tr--tran- transfer..."

Shuuhei said "is there a parrot?"

The shinigami said "uhh, no sir. I just mean, well, why?"

Shuuhei sighed and said "didn't I just tell you why?"

The shinigami said "uhm, not really sir."

Shuuhei raised his eyebrows and said "really? Well, okay then, for this plan to work we will be needing people that will be willing to do what has to be done when it has to be done, and you yourself said that that is what you believe, that's why you're getting transferred."

The shinigami said "oh, okay."

Shuuhei said "anyway, as I was saying; Ichigo needed a new squad to be formed and also an ally that could continue the plan if something happened prior to the completion of the new Üreges Shpatave."

The shinigami said "uh, what?"

Shuuhei said "don't worry about that for now, Ichigo will explain everything later. Now, as to the reason that I voted against Neliel, it's because the ally that Ichigo has needs to be kept in the shadows, and well, who's actually going to think that I am in league with that fool?"

The shinigami said "fool sir, I should think that someone with such foresight would be anything but a fool."

Shuuhei replied "oh he isn't, believe me, but he needs to put on an act for appearances sake. Now his squad is going to have to be full of people that will do what has to be done; unfortunately as by necessity there has been a rapid influx of new recruits I am currently having problems selecting others for his squad right now. If you help me get this done in less than three hours I'll give my recommendation for a ranked position to Kurosaki for you."

The shinigami said "yes sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at fourth squad Ichigo had arrived at the ward that Ikkaku was staying at and stood looking at his handiwork...

Suddenly Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise as he hadn't felt anyone's reiatsu anywhere near him so he turned around and saw Hanatarou Yamada standing behind him and said "hey, what do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?"

Hanatarou said "I did no such thing. It's just that you clearly still have the same problem sensing reiatsu that you did all those years ago."

Ichigo said "oh, anyway, how's he doing?"

Hanatarou said "he got here just in time to save him from your strike... I assume that it was you that did this."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. laughed sheepishly and said "uh, yeah it was. How'd ya know?"

Hanatarou said "your sword has a tendency to leave some of your reiatsu in the places that it has cut so it's easy for a person from fourth squad to tell who cut their patients. It is a useful ability when trying to find out who has attacked someone. Now just out of curiosity what would give someone such as yourself a reason to attack someone so brutally?"

Ichigo said "well, he decided to completely lose control and somehow he managed to get possessed by the spirit of his zanpakutou and went on a rampage; I was the only one in the vicinity that had any hope of withstanding the force that Ikkaku's bankai was putting out."

Hanatarou said "Ikkaku-san has a bankai?... Hmm, I wonder why he hasn't told anyone about it, Soul Society could have had a full set of captain's quite some time ago if the other captains had known about it."

Ichigo replied "he said somethin' about dying under the command of Zaraki."

Hanatarou sighed said "I don't think that anyone outside eleventh squad will ever understand their logic..." Ichigo was about to indicate his agreement with the shinigami from fourth squad when Hanatarou continued on saying "...Wait a minute, you said Ikkaku had a bankai right?..." Ichigo nodded "...well then, I thought that bankai was the final test of a shinigami's resolve?"

Ichigo said "that's what Zangetsu told me... why?"

Hanatarou said "well, if that's true then how did Ikkaku get possessed?"

Ichigo said "what I'm about to tell you doesn't go any further than the two of us.. understood?" Hanatarou nodded and Ichigo continued "...Ikkaku was using a second level of his bankai."

Hanatarou got a stunned expression on his face and tried to ask "h-h-ho-how..w-wh-wha-wha-what..." recovering from the shock he continues speaking more clearly "...second stage, hmm, I wonder how he managed that."

Ichigo said "I don't know, but I do know that something will have to be done about it before he loses control again and I... or another captain level shinigami has to end his life...Hmn, maybe I should get one of them to talk to him about it, ah well, I'll think on what actions to take later; right now I think that I shall go and see Uryuu. Oh, and don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do, alright?"

Hanatarou said "alright."

Ichigo then reached an arm in the air and opened a garganta and then proceeded to step through the portal to Karakura town...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...When Ichigo arrived in Karakura town it was to find a spirit bow pointed at his head and he sighed and said "we still doing this Ishida?"

Uryuu Ishida seeing that it was his old friend said "bloody hell Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing entering _my_ of all houses using a _garganta_ of all things?"

"Well, I had to get here somehow, and this is the only way that I could think of without anyone in twelfth squad getting to know about it."

Uryuu said "so, that psycho still causing problem's huh?"

"Yeah, and that's not all, I've had to proceed to step two earlier than planned."

Uryuu asked "why?"

Ichigo said "I had to check if I had access to twelfth and fifth squads' records for my investigation into who closed the spirit gates."

Uryuu said "but I thought that you already knew who did it."

Ichigo said "I do, I just need those records to advance the plan faster; after all, 'they' will be coming in a few months. So, how is their speed coming then?"

Uryuu said "yes, well, Chad is having trouble with the hirenkyaku although that is to be expected; Tatsuki has taken to the spirit bow and hirenkyaku like a fish to water, Chizuru has as well though to a lesser extent."

Ichigo said "so, not bothering with Keigo and Mizuiro?"

Uryuu said "no, Keigo doesn't even have the attention span of a goldfish so there's no way in either world that he could hope to be able to even make a spirit bow let alone maintain for any length of time. As for Mizuiro though, I really don't know, he may have talent for it but he has refused any training to help and has for some reason been missing school lately."

Ichigo said "is that so. Well we have an even greater problem now then."

Uryuu asked "what do you mean?"

Ichigo said "someone made an attempt to kidnap Lurichiyo before I could talk to her. Luckily one of her attendants and I happened to come into view of it when it was happening."

Uryuu said "that's not good."

Ichigo said "tell me about it; there could be another traitor in the Kasumi-Ouji family."

Uryuu irritated at his friends' denseness said "no Kurosaki. The attempt to kidnap Lurichiyo indicates that somehow our plans have been compromised and the other faction may know about our plans to create the Üreges Shpatave."

Ichigo said "that's not something that I want to be thinking about right now. There is also the fact that if it was them then it means that they also have a way into soul society. So as I not only have a squad to form I also have a barracks to get built, could I get you to look into it. After all taking some matters into consideration you and your father are more likely to get farther in an investigation into this matter than I will. See ya;" and with that Ichigo turned around and opened a garganta to soul society. After Ichigo had left Uryuu sighed and said to himself "just as impatient as always, oh well I guess it is time to get back to training the others; I think that I should also talk to my father about this new development in soul society." He then got up and used hirenkyaku to get to Urahara's shop where all of his 'students' were training for the upcoming battles.


	15. Stage 2 Uryuu

...When Ichigo arrived in Karakura town it was to find a spirit bow pointed at his head and he sighed and said "we still doing this Ishida?"

Uryuu Ishida seeing that it was his old friend said "bloody hell Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing entering my house using a garganta"

"Good to see you too, Ishida."

Sighing Uryuu said "you know this is my father's house don't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, right. You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"About my father's loathing of anyone from your family."

"God damn that old man. Ah well, never mind the pleasantries, how's your part going?"

"Well, you'll be pleased to hear that Tatsuki and Mizuiro have taken to the spirit bow like fish to water; Tatsuki herself has already progressed to the level that I was on when we invaded Hueco Mundo; she seems to be similar to you, Kurosaki."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she gets stronger in leaps and bounds instead of slow and steady, like Mizuiro does."

"Whoa whoa whoa; wait a minute; I thought you said both of them took to it?"

"I did, it's just that Tatsuki has for some reason got more natural ability with it than Mizuiro."

"Hmm, so is Mizuiro going to be alright going up against 'them,' or should we use a memory modifier on him, curtailing his training?"

"No, while not as good as Tatsuki, he still is very good; I'd say he's at about the level that I was at when we had that little contest of ours."

"Oh yeah, I still haven't killed you for that little stunt yet have I?"

Uryuu sighed and said "not now Kurosaki."

"Yeah, right; so how's Chad's speed going?"

Uryuu replied "it's good, nowhere near ours unfortunately."

"What do you mean? When we went to Hueco Mundo he could keep up with one of the Privaron Espada."

"Yeah well, I have my theories about that."

"Well, let's hear them."

"I think that Chad actually fought the weakest of the Privaron Espada, or at least the slowest."

Ichigo who by now had sat down, placed his head in the palm of his left hand and said "well, that's going to be a problem then isn't it. Maybe he should forget about perfecting his sonido and try to get the Quincy version to work."

Uryuu sighed and said "that's not going to work kurosaki."

"What do you mean?"

"Chad's reiatsu is far too close to being a hollows than a shinigami or a Quincy's to be compatible with either shunpo or the Quincy version."

Ichigo sighed and said "that so? Well then, I guess I'll have to send Neliel down to help him with it then."

"Actually, I think that it might be more beneficial to have one of our other allies take care of it."

"You don't mean the vaizard do you?" Uryuu shook his head and Ichigo continued "I didn't think so. Well, I'll take him to Hueco Mundo then will I?"

Uryuu said "it would be best; after all, we don't want any more captains coming here to spy on what we're doing."

Ichigo raised one of his arms up and started scratching the back of his head and said "Well, about that..."

Uryuu's face took on a look that said 'if you say something stupid right now, I'm going to shoot you;' Ichigo seeing the look that Uryuu was giving him, gulped and continued saying "...well, you see, they put me in charge of the investigation into the closure of the gates and I kind of had to ask permission to have Urahara's banishment temporarily revoked."

"Yeah, so what? It's only logical that you would need someone that knows how the twelfth squad works in order to complete a full investigation of the gates' closure."

"Yeah, but to create the Üreges Shpatave as soon as we're going to need them we need all information on 'hollowfication' that we can get our hands on. That includes that from the former 5th squad captain and the only way that I was going to get access to their records was by getting official permission from the captain commander."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his face and said "that old geezer is so weak now that he probably couldn't grasp the implications of what you were asking for."

"I wouldn't write him off as easily as that; besides, that demon Zaraki was there as well."

"Ah, I see; so it's not so much the captain commander that you're concerned about but the 11th squad captain."

"Exactly; this is probably the last time that we'll be able to talk for a while."

"why's that?"

"Zaraki'll probably have sixth squad onto us tomorrow."

"Ah, alright then. See ya."

"Yeah, see you when they're completed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ichigo had finished talking to Uryuu he shunpoed over to Urahara's shop where Chad was training to increase his speed; when he went down to the basement training area he saw Chad bending over at the waist holding onto where his kidney was, stand up and then try to continue, he shunpoed in a line that would intersect with where Chad was heading and when he got to his interception point Chad stopped running and Ichigo said "that's enough, you're not going to get any stronger if you drain yourself too much."

"Get out of my way Ichigo."

"Not happening. You need to rest. Now, let's go up to Urahara's shop to get a drink."

"OK."

When they were sitting down at Urahara's kitchen table with their drinks Ichigo said "I've just been talking to Uryuu."

Chad asked "so, you know my problem then?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied and then continued on to say "...Uryuu and I came up with a solution."

Chad asked "what is it?"

Ichigo said "well, your problem is with speed, correct." Chad nodded, seeing this Ichigo continued "well, we think that you should go visit some old friends of ours."

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Pesche Guatiche."

Disbelievingly Chad asked "Pesche, are you sure?"

Ichigo said "yeah, he was one of Neliel's fraccion, so we know that he'll help you and despite appearances they are arrancar."

"So, when do I go?"

"Well, how about right now?"

"Sure."

Ichigo then stood up and opened a garganta that opened directly to where Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstein were.

"I see you've gotten better with opening the garganta."

"Yeah; I mean, I can't always rely on Neliel to open it for me can I?"

"I suppose so" Chad then stepped through the garganta and when it had closed Ichigo opened another one to soul society and stepped through it.


	16. Chapter 16

When Ichigo arrived in soul society he looked around almost frantically and when he realised that he had opened his garganta in the middle of the eleventh squad's main sparring circle he said to himself "oh, damn;" he then turned around to see that the captain of the eleventh squad had just come out of his office and actually seen him come out of the garganta. He tried to walk out of the circle as fast as he could and avoid any unpleasantness with either captain Zaraki or captain Unohana; unfortunately as often happens to him fate was not on his side when he saw Zaraki charging at him as fast as he could with his sword drawn ripping his eye-patch off. Seeing this he drew his mask down and made a cut so deep in Zaraki's chest that even he couldn't get out of one of fourth squads wards for at least six months. After Zaraki was down he picked him up and moved as fast as possible to the fourth squads barracks and off-loaded him to one of their seated officers to take care of.

When he got back to the 11th squads barracks he went to the rooms that Neliel and he were using until their barracks got built and found Neliel sitting down on their bed waiting for him to get back and upon seeing him she said "what happened, I felt you using your mask?"

Ichigo replied "Zaraki saw me coming out of a garganta and attacked me; on the plus side though, I also bought us some time to enact all of our plans."

Neliel distractedly said "Oh that's good."

Ichigo asked "ok, what happened?"

"I ran into Rangiku-san on my way here from where I came out of the garganta from Hueco Mundo... she seemed to be interested in having another 'session' with me some time soon."

Ichigo said "really, what did you say?"

"I said that I'd have to talk to you about it first."

Ichigo replied "good, the cover's still good then."

"Yeah."

"So, where's Orihime?

"Uh, Orihime-chan... I uh, heh, heh, uh, kind of forgot. I sent some of the vaizards to recruit and will go back to help them out with it after I've finished here."

"oh yeah, I sent Chad to Pesche for some training as well."

"Pesche... why?"

"Turns out that Chad was having some problems using sonido; I sent him to someone who could help."

"I see, alright then. I'll be off, just out of curiosity, what are you going to do about Rangiku-san?"

"I'll probably just tell her that you'll be occupied with your other duties for the time being."

Neliel sighed and said "thank you, thank you," flung her arms around Ichigo and kissed him like she was never going to see him again.

Ichigo stunned asked "what was that for?"

"For getting me out of a rather sticky situation" Neliel replied.

"No problem. Now we just need to get the investigation underway, and hope that Mayuri can actually cover his tracks as much as he thinks he can."

"Yeah, it'd really put them on notice if they found out that we'd caught their insider."

"I picked up our new 3rd seat too."

"Really, that was rather quick don't you think?"

"Yeah, normally I'd agree with you, however, this guy was one of the only shinigami guards that the Kasumi-Ouji have that wasn't begging for me to choose them to escort me to Lurichiyo's soccer game."

"Really, huh, ok then."

"What's even better though is that he released his Zanpakuto without calling its name."

"What's so special about that?"

"Well, according to Renji, Byakuya said that during their fight when we first invaded soul society; so out of curiosity, knowing that asking Byakuya himself about it would provide no results I asked captain Ukitake about it and he told me that that means that they have a Bankai, or are close to it at any rate."

"So you're saying that this 3rd seat you picked up could be a captain level shinigami?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he has always been attached to the Kasumi-Ouji family neither does he have the reiatsu for such a position."

"Ah, I see."

"So, when you going to Hueco Mundo?"

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?!"

"Ah, no, no, nothing like that; I just get distracted whenever you're near me and right now I need to be concentrating on how I'm going to go about the investigation tomorrow."

"Really, I never knew that I had such power over you."

"Don't mistake what I said; I can still concentrate fine when I'm around you, just I need to concentrate and focus harder."

"Oh, that's no fun."

"Nonetheless, it's time for you to go to Hueco Mundo, after all, with this new Zaraki thing we don't need to create any further craziness than has already, and will be generated. I'll take Urahara with me to twelfth squad tomorrow when I go to 'investigate' the unofficial closure of the senkaimon; I'll have our 3rd and 4th seats investigate the 5th squad's barracks a I'll have Tessai-san go with them. You should probably assist the vaizards with their garganta opening, and when you're done with that I'd like you to join up with Pesche again and help with Chad's training."

Neliel then opened a garganta to Hueco Mundo and left soul society.


End file.
